ENAMORARTE OTRA VEZ
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: [UA] "Ella viajaba errante buscando una identidad, y Sesshomaru Taisho tenía sólo unos días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Rin recordar que ese triste sujeto de ojos dorados es el hombre que ama? EDICIÓN
1. Capítulo 1: Dejarte ir

**INUYASHA NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

_Ella viajaba errante buscando una identidad. Sesshomaru Taisho tenía 7 días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Rin recordar que ese triste sujeto de envolventes ojos dorados es el hombre que ama?_

**ENAMORARTE OTRA VEZ**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**Capítulo I**

**Dejarte ir.**

**I**

Ella dejó caer todos los cuadernos que llevaba en su mano y lo observó con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción. ¡No podía creer que el muchacho más apuesto de la Universidad, estuviese interesado en ella! Era una locura, pensó mientras intentaba no hiperventilarse.

-Yo… - Rió nerviosa, agachándose para recoger sus materiales. El bajó con ella y la estudió impaciente. Le encantaba todo de esa chica. Tomó uno de sus libros entre las manos y él aprovecho la oportunidad para poner las manos sobre las suyas. Rin se estremeció con el contacto.

–No sé qué decir… yo…-Balbuceaba sin atinar a responderle claramente. Quería gritarle a él y al mundo que aceptaba su propuesta, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Sesshomaru esperó a que ella respondiera, pero sólo se revolvía inquieta mirando de un lado para otro sin saber cómo articular palabras.

-¿Rin?- Ella se emocionó al escuchar su nombre de los labios del peliplateado. Sonaba tan cálido y sensual, justo como se lo había imaginado en sus sueños.

-¡Oh… Me gustas tanto ¡- Admitió exaltada. Su cabello y los libros que acababa de levantar volvieron a volar por los aires al lanzarse sobre sus brazos. Sesshomaru, hincado en el piso y con la bolsa de Rin en las manos, la recibió sorprendido y con una extraña sensación de alegría y placer. Ella había aceptado su propuesta.

-¿No te molesta que te llame Sesshomaru, verdad? –Dudó ella, levantando el rostro preocupado y visiblemente avergonzado por su impulsiva muestra de afecto.

El joven, en un arrebato de alegría unió su boca a la ella y descubrió el sabor dulce y fresco de alumna de primer año. Ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y entonces, Sesshomaru Taisho supo que no se cansaría nunca de esa mujer, por muy sencilla y arrebatada que fuera.

Incluso en ese momento, a más de ocho años desde aquel día, seguía recordándola con la misma sensación abrumadora en su pecho. Sonrió con melancolía. Rin siempre había sido hermosa. Le había encantado desde el primer momento en que la había visto. Ella había entrado a la Universidad, a estudiar una carrera que le apasionaba. Llevaba una mochila de _yeans_ con un parche de la banda del momento y tarareaba una canción de algún grupo romántico, ya que cerraba los ojos con parsimonia y movía sus labios en un ritmo avasallador. Su cabello negro y el lustre de su mirada parda, además de sus labios carmines ofreciendo siempre una sonrisa, habían movido el piso de Sesshomaru, provocando que se olvidara de todo y perdiera completamente la cabeza.

No le habían importado ni los berrinches de su novia, que pasó a ser automáticamente _exnovia_, ni la existencia de esos tres inútiles de primer año que estaban detrás de ella. Al mes de estudios le declaró sus sentimientos a la chica, y desde ese día, ignorando los comentarios de todo el establecimiento y los intereses de sus padres, nadie había podido separarlos.

Es que Rin Susuhara había quedado prendada de ese exquisito peliplateado, desde que lo había visto por primera vez en aquel casino. Él la había ayudado con la bebida que había derramado en su ligera falda, había cuidado sus cosas y la había acompañado a una lavandería cerca, hasta que su ropa estuvo lista. Charlaron de todo tipo de cosas y entonces, para Rin fue imposible no enamorarse de él. Ese día, Sesshomaru comprobó que Rin, era realmente como la había imaginado, y mucho mejor.

De repente, habían pasado cuatro años de noviazgo. Rin terminó su carrera de Arte. Para ese tiempo él se había titulado y trabajaba en una agencia de Publicidad. En su ceremonia de graduación, Rin recibió el mejor regalo de su vida: una propuesta de matrimonio y una promesa de una vida feliz y próspera con el hombre que le arrancaba el sueño incluso cuando estaba despierta.

Aceptó de inmediato, arrebolada de emoción y felicidad, los aplausos de todos los presentes marcaron un eco igual al de la blanca ceremonia.

"_No hay nada como ser tu esposa"._

Había dicho ella, la primera noche de casados, mientras el reconocía nuevamente las formas de su mujer. La cargó en sus brazos hasta la habitación y no despegaron sus ojos ni por un instante. La acostó encima de la cama, adornada con suaves y aromáticos pétalos de rosas, todo meticulosamente preparado por un novio que siempre quería lo mejor para su chica.

El vestido simple y provocador había dejado de cubrirla, y el tinte acalorado de sus mejillas había movido hasta la última fibra de su ser. La había besado como nunca y había hecho de ella la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra. Se amaron casi toda la noche sin cansarse del otro, y anticipando que jamás podrían hacerlo. Las caricias habían abrumado la vista de ambos, y acordaron no volver a separarse con un beso en los labios, y plasmando en las sábanas que cada uno le pertenecía al otro.

Al año, Rin lucía un vientre hinchado de vida. Preparaba su vida para recibir al hijo del hombre que amaba. Shippo había nacido un 26 de Diciembre entre nieve y regalos de todo el mundo. Sesshomaru sacó la foto que ostentaba en la entrada de la casa: la familia había crecido, y los tres integrantes del pequeño círculo sonreían prometedoramente ante el _flash_.

Sesshomaru había recibido a su primera chica en Agosto: Kagome, tan traviesa como su madre. Los cuatro integrantes de la familia obtuvieron una casa más grande y se mudaron entre risas y esperanza.

El amor era algo que nunca había fallado en la casa, en la familia, ni en la vida de Sesshomaru Taisho. Tampoco en ese momento, cuando contaba el segundo aniversario de la muerte de su esposa.

-¿Terminaste de empacar?

-Sí… Estaré listo en un momento. –Murmuró sin emoción.

Inuno Taisho, su padre iba a cuidar de los chicos en su ausencia. El viaje que iba a realizar prometía ser largo y completamente arduo. Estaba seguro de que dejaba a sus hijos en manos seguras.

-¿Llevarás también estas fotos? –Preguntó, con una bolsa entre las manos, Sesshomaru la recibió y se sentó pesadamente en la orilla de la cama que ocupaba él solo desde que ella no había ido a dormir nunca más.

Tomó el montón entre sus manos y observó con resignación cada una de ellas. –No… No puedo. Las dejaré aquí, tal vez los chicos las quieran ver alguna vez en su vida. Se excusó.

Dejar los recuerdos de su esposa era la tarea más difícil que se había propuesto nunca. Sólo debía hacer desaparecer todo lo que le recordaba a ella. Necesitaba urgentemente deshacerse de su esencia, ya que todo en ese lugar estaba impregnado de ella. La veía en los pasillos, en la cocina, en su habitación, en la cama, con los niños. La sentía en todas partes y a todas horas. Su voz alegre y despreocupada aún llenaba la sala, el jardín, el estudio…

En esa casa, definitivamente, iba a volverse loco. Por eso, para volver a vivir una vida normal, estaba echando en una caja todo lo que le pertenecía a ella. Sus cosas llevaban dos años esperando a su dueña, Sesshomaru jamás se había resignado a perderla, sin embargo, era hora de que la dejara ir.

Metió los perfumes que le encantaban y que hacían que perdiera la cabeza en un empaque de zapatos, lo cerró con _scotch_ sin oler por última vez ninguno de ellos. Ya era suficiente de dolor y sufrimiento. No podía permanecer como un _zombie_. Tenía dos hijos a los cuales cuidar sin que fuese evidente y necesaria la presencia de una madre.

Fue hasta el armario por los abrigos y los metió de a uno en una caja. -¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Sessh? –Interrogó su padre desde el umbral, observando cómo se movía mecánicamente. Para Inuno había sólo una verdad absoluta: Su hijo nunca olvidaría a esa mujer. Esperaba que esa decisión de llevársela lejos no terminara de destruirlo.

-Sí, ya te lo dije… Voy a comenzar de nuevo. –Aclaró intentando que el tintineo de su voz pasara desapercibido.

Inuno lo notó de igual manera, y sintió lástima. -¿Quieres que te deje solo? – Trató de no importunar, pero Sesshomaru lo detuvo.

-No es necesario… ya voy a acabar… -Explicó, sin levantar la cabeza de las cajas.

-Voy a ver a Kagome… -Mintió. Sesshomaru necesitaba tiempo. La tarea que se había autoimpuesto necesitaba de valor y su hijo tenía que hacerla por sí solo. Sesshomaru vio como su padrastro desaparecía. Se quedó solo en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación.

Entonces, sacó cada uno de las ropas de Rin, que estaban allí libres del polvo y bien cuidadas. Desocupó todos los espacios, buscó en los cajones sus prendas íntimas, y las dobló cada una con la vista perdida, rememorando cada momento en que ella las vistió. Descolgó la bata de atrás de la puerta y la olió, el aroma del último día aún estaba impregnado en cada centímetro. El tiempo voló y de pronto eran las diez. Sintió un abismo expedito en todo su hogar y su pecho. De alguna manera, se sintió aliviado, desde esa noche, el fantasma de Rin desaparecería para siempre. Sólo entonces, Sesshomaru podría continuar con su vida, y ser un padre completo.

Terminó de sellar todas las cajas. Fue hasta el auto ignorando la lluvia pesada que caía por la ciudad y mojaba sus zapatos. Acomodó todas las cosas junto a los cuadros de Rin. Grandes y pequeñas obras pintadas a óleo, con colores hermosos y perfectas combinaciones de luz y sombra. Echó encima su cojín favorito y su peluche gigante que el mismo le había regalado.

No se detuvo en vacilaciones. No podía llorar toda la vida a una mujer. Cerró la puerta trasera del carro. Su deber era seguir la vida con sus hijos. Debía dejar de buscar a Rin y admitir que estaba muerta. Muerta. Apretó los ojos.

Movió su cuerpo macilento de regreso al calor del Hogar. Inuno, Kagome y Shippo estaban cenando. Fingió una sonrisa que tranquilizó a los niños.

-¡Papá, quiero ir contigo! –Rogó Shippo, el mayor.

-Hace mucho frío en las montañas, podrías enfermar como la última vez. –Habló con voz neutra.

-Fue Kag la que se enfermó, papá…- Aclaró el chico. Sesshomaru rió de su torpeza.

-Es cierto… aún así no quiero arriesgarte.

-Pero papá, se cuidarme muy bien. Déjame ir contigo. –Insistió, mientras revolvía la comida fría.

Kagome observaba dudosa. -¿Puedo ir yo también? – Murmuró con su agudo timbre.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Expuso tiernamente a sus hijos. –Papá irá solo, y volverá en dos semanas… El abuelo los cuidará bien, asegúrense de no volverlo loco. Tía Kagura los visitará también.

Los niños no respondieron. Shippo tenía cuatro años, estaba en preescolar y era travieso, aunque no tanto como el desastre de su princesa. Kagome era más traviesa que el _demonio de Tazmania_. Nada por donde ella pasaba quedaba en pie.

Shippo dudó en hablar. -Papá…

Sesshomaru dejó su comida para escucharlo con atención. -¿Qué sucede?

Shippo preguntó cabizbajo. -¿Por qué te llevas las cosas de mamá? ¿Te casarás con tía Kagura?

Siempre había tenido conciencia de que los niños no recordaban a Rin, ya que Shippo tenía sólo dos años cuando ella desapareció y Kagome era un bebé. Sin embargo, el espíritu de ella había albergado sin descanso el lugar. Sus cosas extravagantes permanecían adornando todos los rincones, dando el aire femenino y maternal al hogar que pudo haberse ido abajo en su ausencia, pero que había sobrevivido, y estaba en la última fase del proceso: la de olvidar.

Con respecto a Kagura, lo único que sabía, era que no lo sabía.

No supo qué contestar. Miró a Inuno consternado.

-Papá va renovar la casa… Las lleva para guardarlas bien en las montañas, así ningún monstruo las tomará. – Salvó. Shippo se creyó todo, y Kagome comenzaba a dormirse.

-Las traeré de vuelta. – Prometió en vano. Sesshomaru estaba decidido a dejarlas atrás.

Llevaba las cosas a un pequeño pueblo que se adentraba en las montañas, el lugar donde Sesshomaru y Rin habían separado sus vidas para siempre. Así tal vez, podrían ser usadas por personas que disfrutarían con ellas más de lo que él podría hacer nunca. Esas cosas darían luz y alegría a todas las personas que decidieran quedarse con ellas. Sobre todo las pinturas. Rin era tan talentosa, pintaba atardeceres de ensueño y usaba los colores de una manera extraña que sólo ella podía entender. Se descubrió extrañándola y se castigó. Avizoró el reloj. Era hora de irse para así llegar a buena hora al día siguiente. Se levantó de la mesa y besó en la frente a sus dos retoños.

-Pórtense bien con Inuno. –Advirtió a los muchachos.

-¡Síííí! –respondieron al unísono los dos traviesos.

Sesshomaru frunció el seño, descubriendo que ambos planeaban pasársela bien con su padrino consentidor. Rió de la situación. ¡Cuánto amaba a esos dos niños!

Todos salieron a despedirlo a la puerta. Inuno lo ayudó a llevar el último artefacto de Rin, una lámpara que ella amaba y que decía que era para inspirarse en su arte. Los muchachos adentro, observaron la escena sin atreverse a mojar sus pies. El padre sentimental se sentó en el asiento del conductor y abrió la ventana para hablarle a su padre.

-Cuídalos bien…- Pidió.

-Están en buenas manos. – Lo tranquilizó.

-Recuerda la medicina de Kagome.

-Se la daré.

-Shippo tiene un cumpleaños este sábado. Dejé la dirección en el teléfono.

-Ya me dijiste. Tranquilízate… todo estará bien. Aprovecha el viaje. Descansa. –Alentó Inuno con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru sonrió sinceramente también y echó a andar el motor. –Adiós. – Inuno detuvo el ascenso del vidrio con una mano. – Deja a Rin allá, Sesshomaru… - Aconsejó por el bien de su muchacho.

Éste reconoció la intención beata y cerró los ojos decidido. –Eso haré.

Inició el viaje del olvido. Condujo durante horas, dejó atrás las luces y el ajetreo de la ciudad, reconoció la extensa carretera que lo llevaría por las laderas hasta las montañas, en donde había un pueblo pequeño y cómodo asentado.

La montaña Namuro había sido escogida hacía dos años por la familia como lugar en donde ir a pasar la Navidad. La nieve y el viento formaban el perfecto escenario para unas pequeñas vacaciones de Navidad, olvidándose del mundo. Corrió por el mismo camino que había descubierto aquella vez con su sonriente esposa de copiloto.

Esperaba regresar a casa, luego de dos semanas, renovado y limpio de Taisho quería volver solo. Sin la sombra de ella sobre él, con una decisión a cuestas y listo para empezar una nueva vida, solo, o con Kagura Miyamoto.

II

-Abuelo… ¿Por qué papá estaba tan triste?– Interrogó Shippo apenas éste desapareció en el horizonte.

-Porque dejará allá todas las cosas de mamá. –Comentó el aludido compartiendo el dolor de su hijo.

-¿Para qué? –La inocencia infantil conmovió al hombre.

-Para olvidarla. –Confesó complicado.

-¿Para qué quiere olvidarla? Yo no la olvido…

-Para cuidar mejor de ustedes. –Explicó, mientras lo llevaba a la cama. Shippo buscó el pijama.

-Pero si ya lo hace bien…

-Es que quiere hacerlo mejor . – Siguió conversando Inuno mientras lo tapaba con la abrigada manta, e iba hasta la cama de al lado para acostar a una dormida Kagome.

-¿Para qué?– Estaba en la edad, pensó el abuelo, querían saberlo todo…

-Para que sean más felices.

-Yo ya soy feliz. –Solucionó el chico.

-Pero papá aún está un poco triste. Necesita ese tiempo para estar solo.

-¿Por eso se llevó a mamá con él? ¿Para no sentirse solo?

Inuno se sorprendió. -¿A qué te refieres?

-A que se llevó todas sus cosas… -Contó somnoliento.

-Ah… - Se complicó. –Se las llevó para guardarlas.

-Y para estar con mamá.

Inuno rió con ternura. –No Shippo… él se las llevó para dejar a mamá. - Declaró, pero el niño ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

III

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada tomó la calle local que lo llevaría a encontrarse con las plasmadas casas de madera, escondidas entre bosques de pino y nieve. La pequeña cabaña estaba lista para recibirlo, bajó del auto sin descargarlo y fue hasta la cama para descansar del agotador recorrido. No prendió luz alguna para no entrar en un mundo vivido dos años atrás, en esa lúgubre cabaña en donde había dormido y amado por última vez a su mujer.

A las diez, cuando despertó, la blanca luz de la alborada estaba derramada en todas partes. Observó cada rincón de la habitación, y descubrió todos los sectores de la vivienda. Todo siempre había estado igual en dos años. Había comprado esa cabaña, luego de que Rin desapareciera, ya que se asentaba ahí cuando iniciaba una nueva búsqueda infructífera. Ahora sólo era una residencia vacía, y esa, la última vez que la visitaba. Decidió salir a caminar por el asfixiante poblado, ignorando todo lo que tenía que desempacar.

Todo estaba adornado para la época. Las campanas y guirnaldas nacían de todas las casas, y la avenida principal que se limitaba a solo dos cuadras estaba cubierta de luces y pinos con adornos de ángeles y Santa Claus. Los niños estaban de vacaciones de Navidad y revoloteaban todos por la pequeña feria navideña que ocupaba el bandejón. Se encaminó sin razón alguna hasta los _stand_s caseros y hogareños. Todos se conocían, y vendían utensilios y juguetes usados, los cuales serían comprados por un cercano y entrarían en un círculo sin fin.

Las dulces melodías y la escarcha del ambiente hicieron sentir frío a Sesshomaru. La soledad en la que se encontraba se le vino encima y sólo pudo quedar absorto añorando el pasado.

Metió las manos en su abrigo y escondió parte del rostro en la bufanda de colores que había recibido en la primera Navidad de noviazgo.

-¿Señor Taisho?

El viejo a su lado lo había reconocido al instante. Era famoso en todo el lugar y en los otros pueblos también. Su historia era popular: El joven turista que había venido con su joven familia y se había marchado destrozado. El hombre al cual la desgracia de las montañas lo había marcado. Salió de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Hmm?

-Es un gusto tenerle aquí de nuevo…- Murmuró sinceramente. Luego de la desgracia, era costumbre que el Sr. Taisho se instalara en la cabaña mientras buscaba a su mujer por periodos que cada vez se hicieron más cortos hasta que se dio por vencido.

-Muchas gracias. – Sesshomaru reconoció al hombre. Tenía una tienda de abarrotes en la esquina de al frente.

-¿Ha venido por la feria?

-No. He venido por motivos personales.

El anciano sintió lástima de él. Había envejecido edades desde que había perdido a su esposa. De su rostro joven y fresco solo quedaban estragos en declive. -De todos modos puede quedarse, toda la gente del pueblo está vendiendo las cosas que no necesita. –Taisho escuchó atento.

El Señor Itawa comenzó a caminar con Sesshomaru detrás. –Todo a un buen precio, para que todos tengamos acceso. – Continuó. -¡Mire, Sr. Taisho! –Señaló alegre un _tragasueños_ que vendía una adolescente.

Sesshomaru sonrió sinceramente. –Es hermoso.

-Cuesta solo un yen. –Señaló la chica.

-Ten. –Sesshomaru lo compró para la habitación de Kagome.

-¿Es para su hija, verdad? – Pregunto el Sr. Itawa curioso.

-Si… a Kagome le encantan estas cosas. – Comentó con ternura sin quitar la vista del artefacto.

-¿Cuántos años tiene ya esa traviesa?

-Va a cumplir tres en tres meses. – Parló. Guardó el regalo en su bolsillo.

-Gracias Sr. Taisho. – Agradeció la muchacha. Sesshomaru sonrió.

-¿No trajo a los niños? Les habría gustado instalarse a vender sus juguetes…- Enunció el viejo, sin maldad en sus palabras, Sesshomaru le prestó atención.

-¿Es libre?

-Sí, el que quiere se instala, mientras más gente mejor. – Explicó. Sesshomaru se le iluminó el cerebro. El destino había jugado a su favor. Ese era el lugar para dejar huir las cosas de Rin Susuhara, su esposa.

-¿Cree usted que habrá lugar para mí?– Preguntó como si fuera un niño. El Sr. Itawa evidenció su regocijo. Le agradaba ese muchacho.

-Puede venir cuando quiera… es más: ¿ve usted ese _stand_ de allá?– Señaló con el dedo unas tablas en un armazón.

-Sí… -Siguió su dedo y comprobó que habían varios libres.

-Es suyo…

¡Qué rápido había sido todo! Sólo preguntó y ya tenía lugar asignado. –Muchas Gracias Señor Itawa.

-¡De nada, hijo! ¡De nada!– Levantó las manos exageradamente y se marchó palmeándole la espalda. – ¡Suerte!– Le deseó.

Sesshomaru sintió que todo estaba yendo bien. Apresuró el paso hasta la cabaña, llevó el carro hasta la feria y se estacionó atrás del _stand_, junto a un termo de café, azúcar y galletas de chocolate.

Puso una tela impermeable atrás, para frenar la helada brisa que lo azotaba por la espalda, lo amarró con nudos firmes a la madera y se paró en medio de todo para planear la ubicación de cada cosa. No era cualquier mercancía la que iba a vender ese día. Tal vez ni siquiera las vendiera, suspiro. Nada valía lo suficiente.

Descargó el auto y comenzó a acomodar cada cosa con sutileza especial. Colgó los cuadros a los lados, sobre unas sábanas blancas, y decoró una mesa con perfumes y adornos, pinches y artículos de belleza: pinturas, labiales y brillos lucieron en primera fila. Atrás, atravesó una tabla y colgó cada una de las ropas de Rin, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlas lo suficiente como para no soltarlas.

Cuando hubo terminado y quedado satisfecho con la decoración, una pequeña niña llegó y quedó deslumbrada. Quería tocar todo lo que había, Sesshomaru se sentó en una banca pequeña y la observó. Se sirvió un café para el frío. El cielo prometía soltar copos de nieve.

-¿Todo esto lo vende, Señor?- Estaba absorta en su mundo.

–Sí…

-¿Cuánto vale?– Preguntó, mientras se ponía los guantes que se había arrancado para tocar los maquillajes.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Todo!– Declaró ella, abriendo sus manos.

-No puedes llevarte todo. – Regañó.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque entonces… ¿qué voy a vender?– Preguntó alzando una ceja en señal de broma.

La chica rió tiernamente – ¿Cuánto vale este peine?

Sesshomaru no supo qué contestar. Ella lo miró impaciente. –Vale… vale…

-¿Cuánto?– Lo apuró la chiquilla.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí. – Respondió ella, naturalmente. –Es bonito.

El celular de Sesshomaru vibró. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla. Era Inuno Taisho. –Espera…- Se excusó. -¿Diga?

-Sessh, hola…

-Hola. ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí… es sólo que Kagome quiere hablarte. Ha insistido mucho.

-No te preocupes. – Sonrió. Si era para Kagome o Shippo nunca iba a haber problema.

-¿Papá?– Escuchó a su pequeña hija.

-¡Hola, princesa! ¿Cómo estás?– Se derritió.

-Bien… ¿Te gusta allá?

-Claro, pero ya voy a estar de regreso.

-Te vamos a esperar aquí… Tráeme un regalo. – Cotorreó a modo de cómplices.

-Si te portas bien con el abuelo. – Reiteró.

-¡Sí! –Repitió lo de siempre. Sesshomaru tenía la impresión de que era respuesta mecánica, en realidad, era como si no lo dijera. Rió. –Dame con Inuno, Kagome.

-Sí, papá. Te quiero. Vuelve pronto…

-Yo también, preciosa…

-¡Abuelito! –Escuchó como lo llamaba.

-Estoy a tu lado, demonio. ¿Hola?

Mientras tanto, la pequeña cliente estaba aburriéndose de esperarlo y lo miraba acusadoramente. Sesshomaru fue hasta un lugar más atrás para que ella dejara de escrutarlo.

–Puedes ver la ropa…- La invitó.

-¿Qué?– Se confundió Inuno.

-Nada… Hablaba con la primera clienta. – Contó a su padrastro.

-¿Dónde estás?– Largó preocupado.

-Estoy en una feria…- Comenzó a relatar la experiencia vivida para tranquilizar a su preocupado padrastro.

Una segunda visitante entró en el reducido _stand. _Con un abrigo desgastado y los zapatos mojados la chica se internó en el lugar atraída por una extraña fuerza. Sesshomaru estaba ocupado en el celular, completamente vuelto. El viento comenzó a meterse en todas partes, y algunos artefactos comenzaron a tintinear al ritmo de la helada brisa.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó temerosa, observando los cuadros. Sus ojos rolaron por todo el lugar.

-Hola…- Saludó la chiquilla.

-¿Tú atiendes aquí?

La niña se burló de ella con simpatía. –No, es ese hombre de allá, el viudo. – Exageró.

-Oh…- Gimió, en señal de respeto hacia el hombre. -¿Quieres comprar eso? –Murmuró, notando el broche que ella guardaba en sus manos.

-Sí, es muy hermoso. – La joven chica se agachó a su altura para verlo. La niña se lo dio.

-Tienes razón, es bellísimo. – Inspeccionó con voz aturdida. Todo lo de esa tienda le encantaba, desde las pinturas extrañas hasta la mesa llena de curiosidades. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hana.

-¡Lindo nombre! – Animó la mujer. El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó cuando vio la calle detrás de ella.

-¡Algodón de azúcar!– Chilló.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que te compre uno?– Guiñó un ojo.

-¡Gracias!– La joven mujer despreocupada buscó en su bolsillo y sacó dos monedas, le dio una a la pequeña que fue corriendo hasta donde el hombre rodeado de niños. Se quedó con el broche en la mano y lo dejó en la mesa, donde supuso que estaba antes de que lo tomara.

Se quedó hipnotizada por las novedades. Extendió el índice y corrió por cada uno de los objetos tocándolos todos. ¡Eran tan elegantes! Llegó hasta un perfume, que le llamó la atención de sobremanera. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y levantó la tapa. El aroma que salió del frasco embriagó sus sentidos. ¡Era como un bálsamo! Tomó otro, y lo sometió al mismo examen. La fragancia volvió a tomar su nariz de rehén. Continuó con todos, hasta que se atrevió a aplicar un poco en la parte interna de su muñeca. La llevó hasta su cara para absorber cada matiz.

Sesshomaru vio que la nueva compradora estaba muy interesada en la mercancía valiosa que ofrecía. Decidió colgar para atenderla.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas… Adiós. – Se despidió, caminó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa. Guardo el móvil en el saco.

-¿Te interesa ese perfume? - Frotó sus manos enguantadas para calentarlas, con cuidado de no derramar su bebida caliente.

La muchacha, que estaba con la cabeza metida en los recuerdos del vendedor, levantó el rostro. –Sí… ¿cuánto cuesta?– Musitó con una apacible voz y un destello brillante en su mirada parda. Dedicó al simpático peliplateado una sincera sonrisa de lado a lado.

Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra. El lugar fue cubierto por una pantalla nebulosa y el peso de dos años cayó de golpe sobre él. El corazón lacerante saltó y se salió por su garganta hasta la boca impidiéndole decir palabra. Las ideas se amontonaron desesperadas por ordenarse, y los sentimientos enraizados vibraron en su interior como si se los hubiera removido a punta de pala y chuzo. La mujer que estaba delante del era como una visión venida desde el otro mundo. Hermosa como siempre, tímida por naturaleza, sincera y regocijada en delicias, hizo que Sesshomaru casi sufriera un infarto cuando deslizó su desesperado escrutinio hasta sus ojos de cafés intensos y comprobó, efectivamente, quien era su joven visitante. La nieve comenzó a caer blanca sobre los cabellos de ella y su café cayó de improviso al piso.

Rin venía desde el olvido a preguntar por su perfume favorito.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Capítulo 2: Lyn

**INUYASHA NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

_Ella viajaba errante buscando una identidad. Sesshomaru Taisho tenía sólo unos días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Rin recordar que ese triste sujeto de envolventes ojos dorados es el hombre que ama?_

**ENAMORARTE DE NUEVO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra. El lugar fue cubierto por una pantalla nebulosa y el peso de dos años cayó de golpe sobre él. El corazón lacerante saltó y se salió por su garganta hasta la boca impidiéndole decir palabra. Las ideas se amontonaron desesperadas por ordenarse, y los sentimientos enraizados vibraron en su interior como si se los hubiera removido a punta de pala y chuzo. La mujer que estaba delante del era como una visión venida desde el otro mundo. Hermosa como siempre, tímida por naturaleza, sincera y regocijada en delicias, hizo que casi sufriera un infarto cuando deslizó su desesperado escrutinio hasta sus ojos pardos intensos y comprobó, efectivamente, quien era su joven visitante. La nieve comenzó a caer blanca sobre los cabellos de ella y su café cayó de improviso al piso.

Rin venía desde el olvido a preguntar por su perfume favorito.

**CAPÍTULO II**

_**Lyn**_

**I**

-¿Señor? ¿Está usted bien?- Preguntó la chica nerviosa. Sólo había consultado por un perfume y ese hombre había palidecido hasta más no poder, como si hubiese visto un espectro ante sus ojos.

Sesshomaru estaba pasmado. Tosía. No había cosa más imposible que aquella. No había algo que doliera más que ver frente de ti a la persona que más amas sin que sea la persona que amas. Una persona con su misma apariencia que viene sólo para recordarte lo mucho que te hace falta mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo, esos ojos… Si no eran los de Rin que viniera el diablo y se lo llevase por injurioso en ese mismo momento. Ninguna persona en el mundo podía mirar de aquella manera. Tan inocentes pero decididos a la vez. Llenos de risa y de amor. Llenos de compasión y… ¿Tristeza? Estaba tan feliz de verla. Una lágrima se escabulló por su rostro. Tan feliz que no había nada que se le comparase ni en el mismo paraíso.

-¿Rin?- Se aventuro con el corazón en la mano palpitándole a mil por hora. No era posible pero… si tan solo fuese su Rin la vida tendría sentido de nuevo, aunque preguntar aquello fuese completamente sin sentido.

La chica lo miró confundida. -¿Qué?

Ella no se dio por aludida. ¡No era ella! Entonces por qué. ¿Por qué ¡rayos! se veía tan igual? ¿Por qué demonios no podía ser ella? Se veía, hablaba, miraba, existía como ella, pero no lo era… No había jugarreta más fatídica del destino que esa. ¡Qué ironía! ¡Qué tristeza, por Dios! ¡Qué decepcionante! Apabullante, horripilante, asqueroso, vil…

La miro deseoso hasta más no poder de que las cosas no fueran de aquél modo, pero nada podía hacer. Guardar la calma era la alternativa más cuerda. ¿Para qué desear lo imposible? Nada tenía caso en la maldita vida. Se preguntó incluso, si acaso estaba viendo visiones. Se sintió envuelto en la locura.

Sonrió con melancolía. Después de todo no iba a sacar nada forzando el destino. -No se vende. Yo… te lo obsequio. – Atinó a decir ante la mirada expectante de ella.

Lyn miró el perfume. Ese señor se veía de buenas intenciones. Cálido, apuesto, reservado, sin embargo aquellas eran cualidades de las cuales no se podía abusar, y ella no llevaba dinero consigo para ese tipo de cosas, por muy bellas y embriagantes que le parecieran. –Yo no puedo aceptarlo. – Se lo entregó. –Tengo que irme… ¿Sabe? Debo llegar al cruce de la carretera antes de que llegue la tormenta esta noche o de lo contrario no podré viajar a Kyoto. – Le contó para no parecer descortés.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Inquirió en un arrebato. ¡Qué ganas de saltar sobre ella y abrazarla y abrazarla y abrazarla hasta que el aire no pudiera llevársela otra vez. Aunque esa no fuera su Rin, parecía como que lo fuese.

-Mi nombre es Lyn. –Le reveló con una sonrisa sincera que denotaba tristeza. Tanta tristeza… Tristeza que Rin no tenía. Aquello era lo único que le confirmaba que ella no era su esposa resucitada.

-Ah… - Murmuró desconcertado. Aunque ella no fuese Rin, su apariencia no podía pasar inadvertida. Su razón le decía que era, efectivamente su mujer, pero ¿su corazón?

Ella era Rin, y no podía dejar de sentirlo hasta en la última hebra de cabello. No podía ser tan parecida. Definitivamente era ella y con eso bastaba. Rin no tenia hermanas gemelas perdidas en las montañas y no era para nada un zombie.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a Kioto? –Inquirió desesperado.

Ella sonrió apabullada. –Yo… tengo que encontrarme con una amiga muy querida que se mudó allá hace dos meses… ella me ayudará en una misión en la que estoy encomendada.

Lyn no quería que todo el mundo supiera su historia, porque no era una historia feliz y tenía un final incierto que no pintaba nada bien, pero ese hombre… le inspiraba una confianza sobrenatural. Era como si lo hubiese conocido desde siempre; y le causaba una sensación cálida en el pecho, acompañada de buenos sentimientos.

-¿Se puede conocer la misión?– Su pulso no paraba de golpetear en su garganta. No sabía qué más preguntarle para que ella se quedase ahí más tiempo. Sentía que si no la detenía su última oportunidad de ver el día nuevamente estaba perdida. Dudó. –Después de todo… No hay mucha gente con quien conversar en las montañas.

Lyn asintió cabizbaja. – No lo creerás, pero no sé quién soy…- Rió con desasosiego y la pena de sus ojos pareció brillar. –Hace dos años me encontraron en la nieve no muy lejos de aquí. Cuando desperté no recordaba nada. La gente del pueblo del que vengo dice que dije que me llamaba Lyn, y eso es todo lo que sé. Todos fueron muy buenos conmigo; aún así yo… deseo averiguar quién soy y por eso estoy viajando a Kyoto y después quién sabe a dónde.

Sesshomaru sintió un espasmo, como un balazo hecho a quemarropa sobre su pecho y no pudo articular palabra alguna. El silencio se esparció entre ellos.

Entonces… efectivamente ¿Rin estaba viva? Viva. ¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¿Qué iban a decir los niños? ¿Qué iba a decir ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer él? Quería besarla, amarla tanto para que no volviese a desaparecer. Apenas podía contenerse para no saltar sobre ella.

Pero ella no sabía quién era él. Esa frase retumbó en sus oídos muchas veces y dolió cada vez.

Rin era la misma, pero no recordaba nada. Rin no sabía quién era. No sabía que tenía un esposo llamado Sesshomaru y dos hijos que no podían acostumbrarse a no tenerla. No sabía que era madre, que era esposa y amiga, no sabía que era indispensable ni cuánto les había hecho falta su presencia.

¿Y cómo decirle? ¿Cómo decirle de repente: "Mírame, soy tu esposo… te amo"? Mis hijos son los tuyos, mi vida era tuya, todas estas cosas que ves son las que amas, todo este arte fue tu arte, toda esta vida pausada hace dos años era la tuya.

¿Qué iba a pasar con ella? ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Le creería? Quizás Rin no estaba lista. Quizás ahora, ella no quería tener un esposo; tal vez ahora era un espíritu errante acostumbrado a la libertad. Quizás no se alegraba para nada. Entonces, Sesshomaru Taisho podía ser sólo dos cosas para Rin: La familia que tanto quería encontrar, o un esposo al cual no amaba, y al que estaba obligada de amar.

Calló. Calló aunque se moría de ganas de hablar.

-¿Sabes? Te ves muy cansada… y si la tormenta te alcanza antes de llegar al cruce no habrá manera de que llegues a Kyoto sana y salva. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí hasta mañana. Yo puedo llevarte en auto hasta allá. – Ofreció para detenerla.

-¿Aquí dónde? –Murmuró con recelo.

-En este pueblo. Me sobran dos habitaciones. Puedes escoger la que quieras. – Sonrió.

Lyn se tranquilizó. Ese hombre no podía ser malo. Tenía en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza como ningún otro. – ¿Está bien que me quede?

Sesshomaru quiso desvanecerse de alegría. No había humano que soportara la felicidad que el experimentaba en ese momento. Rin estaba ahí. Estaba viva, y estaba con él. No dejaría que volviese a desaparecer nunca. –Por supuesto que sí.- Sonrió.

**II**

-¡Siempre te olvidas las mamaderas, Sessh!

-¡Pues entonces deberías empacar tú las cosas de Kagome!

Rin gritó enrabiada. ¡Siempre era la culpable de todo! Sesshomaru se estaba volviendo cada vez más huraño y egoísta. -¡No me molesta que las dejes, si no que no quieras ir por una nueva al pueblo!

-Estoy ocupado. –Refunfuñó, mientras escribía en su _ipad_, sin mirarla.

-Siempre estás demasiado ocupado como para compartir con tu familia. –Murmuró bajo.

Sesshomaru se volteó emputecido. -¡Estoy trabajando, Rin!

-Es que siempre estás trabajando. Voy al pueblo por las mamaderas. – Cerró la puerta tras de si con un portazo.

-¡Demórate!

No es que ella se hubiese querido tardar, pero no había tiendas abiertas en el pueblo, ni en el pueblo vecino, y ya estaba anocheciendo. Kagome tal vez tendría hambre. Shippo tendría ganas de cenar, y Sesshomaru seguramente tendría mucho trabajo como para ocuparse de ellos. Se apresuró por la carretera, pero la tormenta no dejó que viera el camino y de repente Sesshomaru notóen casa, que Rin estaba tardando demasiado.

El sonido del automóvil al caer por un peñasco lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Rin. Tenía esos huevos friendo desde hacía cinco minutos y estaban pasados.

-Claro que estoy bien. Prepararé una cena deliciosa. – Se regocijó en entusiasmo fingido. Estaba triste. La culpabilidad brotaba de su corazón. El accidente había sido su culpa. Había llevado la situación al límite de enfurecer a Rin. Había provocado que saliera sola, tarde, rápido y enojada por la carretera. No era culpa de ella el olvidar todo, y ahora no podía soportar esa tristeza que podía notar en su mirada melancólica. En la casa, con Rin recorriendo todos los rincones, Sesshomaru sintió una incertidumbre que lo devoraba.

-Ya escogí habitación. –Le contó como una niña pequeña.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

-La del tejado… tiene unas pinturas hermosas.

La vida solía ser irónica con la gente que no lo merece. Aquellas pinturas que había hecho ella, con sus manos y de las que él casi se deshizo eran ahora fruto de su admiración. No tenía necesidad de añorar un talento que siempre había sido de ella. –No sé por qué me encantan. ¿Las coleccionas?

Ante su entusiasmo no pudo mentir. No quería que esa sonrisa hermosa desapareciese. –Son de mi esposa.

Lyn se decepcionó un poco, pero sólo un poco. Era imposible que un tipo tan agradable como ese estuviera solo. -¿Dónde está?

Sesshomaru dudó. –Ella murió.

-Lo siento mucho. – Un silencio incómodo se tomó la habitación.

-No te preocupes, está más viva que nunca… Aquí. –Le enseñó su corazón con un gesto. Lyn sonrió. Y Sesshomaru se sintió mal por tener que mentirle.

-¿Por eso vives sólo aquí?

-No vivo aquí. Estoy de vacaciones de Navidad. – Comentó. –Vivo en Tokio. Tengo dos hijos allá.

-Ahh… debió ser duro para ellos. –Pensó Lyn, sintiendo verdadera lástima de ellos.

-Sí… Ellos aún conservan la esperanza de que mamá vuelva.

Rin se afligió al imaginar a esos niños. Pensó que todas las personas tenían algo por lo cual sufrir. Un aspecto de su vida que era como una yaga que no podía curarse: alguien que hace falta, una pérdida, un cambio brusco… Muchas eran las razones por las cuáles las personas tenían dolor en su corazón, pero todas podían vivir a pesar de eso. Quizás ella también las tuvo; en esa vida de la cual no podía recordar más que destellos.

-Hay cosas difíciles.- Suspiró.

-No te imaginas cuanto, Lyn…- Para Sesshomaru, aquel era el reto más grande de su vida. ¿Cómo hacer que se quedara más tiempo sin que ella pensase que era un sicópata y, al mismo tiempo, encontrar una forma de decirle que ella era aquella mujer que todos esperaban que volviese?

-Prenderé la chimenea. Estoy congelándome aquí adentro.- Su abrigo estaba secándose en la estufa, pero ésta no calentaba lo suficiente como una buena chimenea. -¿Puedo?

-Claro que sí. Usa los leños que están al lado de la ventana- La casa era hermosa, daban ganas de quedarse ahí para siempre. Toda de madera y barniz oscuro, cortinas hechas a mano, acogedores y espumosos sillones, una cena deliciosa y un hombre de sueños. Apuesto, bieneducado, gentil, respetuoso y…

Sesshomaru era espectacular. La chimenea iluminó su rostro y se sentó en la alfombra a disfrutar del calor. Cuando él llegó con la cena a la mesa, Lyn sentía que su corazón estaba más abrigado que esa mañana, cuando viajaba por el camino local con un destino incierto.

-¡La cena está servida!- En la mesa, a unos pasos de ella, dos relucientes platos estaban esperando. Rin se sorprendió. -¿Sabes? La carne al horno con huevos fritos y papas duquesas es mi favorita. – Comentó mientras se sentaba dominada por el apetito. -¿Cómo lo supiste?- Le preguntó entusiasmada.

Sesshomaru ya lo sabía. Sabía también que no le gustaban los zapatos de tacón ni tomar su cabello en una coleta apretada. Ella amaba tenerlo suelto. Sabía que amaba cocinar, sobretodo los días domingos. Sabía que el pan tostado le gustaba más bien quemado y que cantaba en el baño y no precisamente cuando se duchaba. Sesshomaru Taisho sabía muchas cosas, pero no por saberlas ella iba a querer quedarse con él.

-Lo adiviné. Tenías cara de carne con huevo y papas.

Rin lo miró confundida. -¿Tengo cara de carne con huevo? No sabía si aquello era un elogio o una ofensa.

-No precisamente de carne con huevo y papas, es una metáfora. –Arregló su desatino de no muy buena manera. Lyn estaba quieta en su lugar mirándolo fijamente. Sesshomaru perdió la conciencia en sus ojos de azul resplandeciente. Estar con ella era vivir nuevamente y morir al mismo instante. Poder mirarla con esa frescura era sentir cómo los latidos de su corazón tenían la capacidad de palpitar frenéticamente de emoción y no de preocupación.

Aunque Rin no supiera nada él iba a estar con ella, porque no podía dejar que ella buscase errante a su familia toda una vida. Tampoco podía dejar a Shippo y a Kagome sin una madre que estaba viva para ellos. Y, aunque el egoísmo se impusiera, no podía continuar observándola sin desear envolverla en sus brazos para siempre. No Sesshomaru Taisho sin Rin Susuhara nuevamente. La miró dubitativo deseando más que nunca que el tiempo retrocediese y la normalidad de aquel entonces regresara.

-¡Carne con huevo y papas!- Exclamó, mientras explotaba en risas. Sesshomaru no sabía arreglar la situación, no tenía nada de tino para tratar a una mujer. Sin embargo la cara de él no estaba cerca de estar de acuerdo con las burlas.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó al ver que él no se reía para nada.

-Eres hermosa, ¿sabes? – Respondió por inercia, embobado.

Rin soltó el tenedor de sus manos, el sonido del plato al ser golpeado por el metal llenó su espalda de electricidad y un estremecimiento se adueñó de todo su cuerpo. Ese Sesshomaru Taisho que acababa de conocer tenía una influencia extraña sobre su ser entero. Era apuesto y varonil, era agradable y buena persona; y por sobre todo, era triste pensar en despedirse de él.

Lyn se sintió aturdida ante aquella mirada. El mundo estaba lleno de mujeres hermosas y ella se sintió como la más bella de todas. Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru trató de no intimidarla. No podía obligarla a quedarse. Tampoco podía dejarla partir. Debía cuidar de ella. Tenía que lograr que Rin lo amase de nuevo y después decirle la verdad. Luego, si ella deseaba quedarse con él y volver a su vida, el estaría ahí para decirle "Bienvenida a casa". Si no, tendría que desearle la mejor de las suertes, darle un beso en la frente, un abrazo tan apretado como son los últimos abrazos, y esperar a que se borrase lentamente de su memoria.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Este capítulo fue algo corto, pero la actualización del capítulo 3 está lista también, así que la subiré pronto. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y les guste la historia. Un abrazo a todas y todos los que leyeron, y espero sus comentarios, o al menos que dejen su nombre. Me gustaría saber quienes me leen :c**

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Implosión

**INUYASHA NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

_Ella viajaba_ _errante buscando una identidad. Sesshomaru Taisho tenía tres días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Rin recordar que ese triste sujeto de envolventes ojos dorados es el hombre que ama?_

**ENAMORARTE OTRA VEZ**

**CAPÍTULO III**

_**Implosión**_

Lyn despertó con el sonido del repentino granizo sobre el techo. Era cierto que durante la tarde había llovido furiosamente, pero cuando granizaba apenas podía oír su propia voz. La habitación era algo helada, los vidrios estaban empañados y el viento hacia emerger un silbido poderoso. Si Sesshomaru Taisho no la hubiera invitado, seguramente correría el riesgo de viajar a dedo por la carretera, y en el peor de los casos estaría congelada sin que nadie se atreviese a llevarla como un desconocido en su auto.

Bajó las escaleras silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie. Abajo estaba más agradable, la chimenea aún estaba prendida y las brasas de ese fuego fulgurante le daban una cálida sensación de bienestar. Se sentó en la alfombra y trató de calentar sus manos. A pesar de estar segura en ese lugar, no podía evitar que el desconcierto la abrumase. Estaba sufriendo otro día de atraso. Armaba historias sin sentido en su cabeza. Imaginaba que quizás sus padres estaban en la estación en ese momento, y que por ir con Taisho, en ese instante preciso no estaba en la estación, y que perdía la oportunidad de encontrarlos para siempre.

Quizás su novio, de tenerlo, estaba ahora con otra mujer y creía que ella había decidido abandonarlo repentinamente o bien, se había ido con otro. Quizás sus padres habían muerto, o quizás era mejor no recordar el pasado. Quizás pasarían los años y cuando la vieran por casualidad en la calle, no la reconocerían. Quizás la daban por muerta o por rebelde. Quién sabía, después de todo. Lo cierto que quería un lugar al cual pertenecer y no uno donde estuviera de visita, como en ese momento. Quería tener algo tan sólido como una familia y una casa donde quedarse, pero ese frío y aquella tormenta eran como una pared imposible de franquear. Debía esperar más.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Taisho en los pies de la escalera apuntándola con una linterna.

-Yo sólo... vine a la chimenea, está cálido aquí. Disculpa si te desperté.

Nunca podría molestarlo si le daba razones para poder estar con ella. -No te preocupes, ¿estás pasando frío arriba?

-La verdad es que sí.- Le respondió apenada. No quería molestarlo.

-Ven, te daré unas frazadas.- Le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiese. Lyn desconfió, pero al ver en su cara un gesto noble decidió seguirlo.

Arriba estaba oscuro, en el segundo piso estaba la habitación de Taisho, y en el entretecho estaba el estudio en donde estaban los cuadros. Esa era su habitación por ese día. Entraron en la de Sesshomaru, estaba oscura, ya que la gran cortina verde impedía el paso de la luz y del frío. Había una cama matrimonial en el centro, pero solo un lado estaba desarmado. El olor a hombre entró por su nariz apenas inhaló y un ambiente de pesadumbre se tomó el lugar. Sesshomaru se apresuró a poner boca abajo un cuadro que estaba en la mesita de noche. -Es mi esposa, no le gustaban las fotos.- Mintió.

Rin asintió ante la explicación de Taisho. Todo en ese lugar se mostraba solitario. Había un whisky y un vaso que no fue acabado. También otra de esas pinturas tan hermosas que pintaba su esposa. Pensó que con un arte tan espléndido como ese seguramente, era más difícil olvidarla.

Taisho abrió el closet y con pesar, descubrió que no había ni ropa, ni ropa de cama, así que se dirigió a su cama y extrajo la manta que se veía más abrigadora. -¿Está bien con esto?- Le preguntó dubitativo.

-Claro que sí, pero tú pasarás frío.

-Siempre puedo bajar a la chimenea.- Solucionó. -Además que soy un hombre rudo...

Lyn rió ante la ocurrencia. Con sus brillantes ojos dorados y su cabello platinado definitivamente se veía imponente. Además grueso y su voz era firme. Probablemente había sido un estupendo marido.

-¿Quieres té de naranja?

-¿Tienes té de naranja?- Exclamó emocionada.

-Claro que sí, es delicioso.- Comentó Sesshomaru con complicidad.

-Sí quiero.- Sonrió.

-Iré a prepararlo. Ven.- Sesshomaru bajó apresurado las escaleras sin notar que Rin no lo siguió. Estaba inmersa en el magnetismo de esa habitación. Su decoración estaba planeada con precisión, aunque era algo sencillo. Miró a la mesilla de noche y notó el cuadro boca abajo. Tuvo curiosidad de ver cómo era la mujer que había ganado el corazón de Taisho aún después de muerta. Lo tomó entre sus manos, mientras sentía que hacía algo malo. Ver la fotografía era entrar en el mundo de Taisho. Quizás él se ofendía al violar su intimidad. Sesshomaru no había querido mostrársela, lo cual no era un pecado. Ella era una completa desconocida y él, una persona muy cortés y bieneducada.

Era mejor no mirar.

Dejó el cuadro tal y como estaba en el momento en que Sesshomaru se asomaba por la escalera. -¿Lyn?

Lyn se estremeció y salió rápidamente de la habitación. -Estaba mirando.- Sesshomaru tuvo miedo de que Rin hubiera visto el cuadro, sin embargo pensó que de ser así, ella estaría en shock, o bien, encarándolo.

Bajaron al living y se sentaron en los pies de la escalera. Lyn prefirió sentarse en la alfombra nuevamente, cerca de la chimenea, y Sesshomaru la observó desde el sofá. Desde esa altura podía ver su pequeña humanidad. Sentía que se acercaba a ella, y estaba feliz porque no era rechazado. Ese era el momento perfecto para saber de Rin y de su vida durante los dos años que estuvo perdida. Él debía saber qué había pasado con su esposa y si ella le decía que se marchaba al día siguiente Sesshomaru no alcanzaría ni a saberlo ni a lograr que se quedase por su propia voluntad.

-El sábado quiero hacer una cena de Navidad. ¿Te quedarías hasta entonces?- La invitó tratando de contener el nerviosismo. Significaba un plazo de sólo unos días para que Rin sintiera algo por él y decidiera quedarse ahí y volver a su vida.

Rin dejó el té en el piso. -No creo que pueda, quiero estar en Kyoto para ese entonces. Lo siento mucho.- Se entristeció. Sesshomaru Taisho le despertaba una empatía muy grande, pero no podía dejar que interfiriese con su viaje, y con su vida.

-Insisto, falta poco... Te lo pido por favor, no quiero estar sólo ese día. La Navidad es un día especial, ¿sabes?- Sonrió, esperando que ella fuese flexible.

-Disculpa, no puedo. Como dije antes, deseo realmente encontrar a mi familia... no quiero tardarme. Un día de atraso es un día sin estar con ellos.

Sesshomaru no quería incordiarla, pero quería saber. Ella parecía tan segura de que encontraría a su familia en un futuro cercano que quizás saber que él era su familia, la desilusionaría. -¿Por qué estás tan segura que los encontrarás en Kyoto?

Lyn lo miró esperanzada. -Sólo tengo la corazonada.- Si de corazonadas se trataba Rin siempre tenía el peor instinto para ellas. ¿Qué diría si Sesshomaru le decía en ese momento que su familia no estaba en Kyoto, sino más bien en Tokyo? Probablemente iría de igual manera a la ciudad equivocada. Rin era así, era una chica impulsiva, aunque sus impulsos estuviesen mal orientados.

-Pero si no los encuentras en cinco días pasarás la Navidad sola, y quién sabe dónde. Aquí hay calor, compañía y comida.- Rió.

-Una amiga me espera en Kyoto, me quedaré en su casa un tiempo, y si tengo suerte pasaré la Navidad con ella. Es verdad, no tengo ninguna pista, así que es probable que pasemos la Navidad juntas de nuevo. Ella vivía antes en el pueblo donde me encontraron, pero se casó y se mudo a Kyoto, así que la extraño mucho.

Sesshomaru la escuchaba atentamente. Todas sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Rin no tenia indicio alguno. Buscaba a su familia en la oscuridad sin nada más que una esperanza basada en un positivismo sin razón. Sin embargo, la vida había sido justa con ella. Rin ya había encontrado a su familia, y él no era capaz de decírselo, porque las dudas abrían un abismo sobre él. No era un gran maestro conquistando mujeres. Rin podía descubrir que era madre de sus hijos y no querer ninguna relación con él. Eso lo entristecía de sobremanera y hacía que se asustase aún más.

-¿Puedes pensarlo de todas formas? Quizás cambies de idea.- Murmuró Sesshomaru apenado. Por alguna razón se sentía como un universitario tonto tratando de decirle a Rin que le gustaba.

Rin se sintió conmovida. -Lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no me convencerás tan fácil.

Sesshomaru rió. Al parecer Lyn era difícil de convencer, y él no era muy bueno persuadiendo mujeres. Lyn rió también y le sonrió. Era solemne aquella sensación de estar a gusto. Le daban ganas de vivir ahí, con él; y ver para siempre esos ojos dorados al despertar.

El té de Taisho estaba humeante. A Sesshomaru siempre le había gustado el té de naranja. Pensaba que era genial compartir pequeños placeres con esa persona que amas. Rin también disfrutaba mucho de ese té, siempre bebían juntos en la noche, antes de acostarse. A Rin le gustaba con tres cucharadas de azúcar. A Sesshomaru con una, no le desagradaba lo amargo. Según él, eso era lo delicioso del té. Se sobresaltó, Rin lo estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía, y más aún si la sonrisa era para él; y si la acompañaba de aquellos ojos llenos de amor. Quizás Rin no podía recordarlo, pero algo le decía que su corazón, aún lo amaba. Tal vez, los sentimientos no se olvidaban, aunque los recuerdos desaparecieran.

-¿Rin?- La llamó.

Lyn lo miró llena de confusión. -¿Cómo dices?

Taisho se golpeó mentalmente con un bate por su estúpido error. Se levantó del sillón y se sentó al lado de ella. -Lyn, digo...

Rin se asustó, Taisho estaba ganando cercanía. -¿Por qué me dijiste Rin?- Sesshomaru no pudo responderle, ni siquiera la escuchó con atención. Deseaba sus labios más que nada en ese momento. Se arriesgaría, quizás algún tipo de energía llamada amor hacía que ella lo recordase. Si eso sucedía Sesshomaru Taisho podía declararse inmensamente feliz. Entonces, ella no rechazaría el beso que estaba a punto de darle.

Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que Rin, en alguna parte de su corazón aún lo amaba, y por ese amor, ella no podría rechazarlo, y además, él ya no podía contenerse más.

Lyn vio como el simpático hombre de ojos dorados se acercaba lentamente a ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco y latió locamente en su pecho, tan fuerte que casi podía oír cómo rogaba corresponder. Sesshomaru veía sus labios cada vez más cercanos y sus frenéticas ansias estaban al límite. Lyn cayó en cuenta de que Taisho la iba a besar, y recordó el segundo exacto en el cual aceptó quedarse en su casa. De repente, toda la atmósfera se enfrió y tuvo miedo de ser la muchacha que moriría descuartizada por un solitario sicópata de las montañas. No quería morir sin que nadie la extrañara, y no quería dar su primer beso así.

La cachetada sonó hondo en toda la casa justo cuando Sesshomaru pudo recuperar la razón. Al mirarla, Rin le devolvió un escrutinio lleno de incertidumbre, se levantó, y corrió a la puerta de salida, pero no pudo abrirla. Sesshomaru no pudo moverse. Estaba apenado, avergonzado, pero por sobre todo muerto de miedo. Ahora Rin no querría quedarse con él. La perdería para siempre y esta vez sin revanchas. No quería vivir aquello de nuevo; extrañar tanto y desvanecerse con la ausencia de ella. No quería estar solo de nuevo.

-¡Ábrela!- Le gritó Rin, estallando en susto.

Sesshomaru, que estaba de espaldas no se movió ni un centímetro, no tenía cara para explicarle que ella era su debilidad. -Lo siento de veras.- Murmuró apenado. -No quería hacerlo ni mucho menos asustarte. Perdóname, Rin.

-¡Deja de decirme Rin! ¿Quién demonios es Rin? ¡Porque yo NO lo soy, y abre la maldita puerta!- Lyn estaba histérica.

-No la abriré. –Determino Sesshomaru, arriesgándose a lo que fuera.

Algo en el corazón de Rin se detuvo. Estaba amordazada. Intentó reflexionar.

-Sesshomaru, ábreme la puerta. –Ordenó intentando parecer tranquila. Por Dios que no quería morir ahí. ¿Por qué demonios había sido tan crédula? Él se veía una persona bienintencionada.

-¡No dejaré que salgas al frío de las montañas, de noche y sin tus cosas! Mañana si quieres, puedes irte.- Se levantó y se encaminó hasta donde estaba Lyn. -No soy un sicópata, créeme. Yo sólo... creo que eres deslumbrantemente hermosa y...

Rin lo miró desafiante. -¿Rin es tu esposa?

Taisho se sorprendió y bajo el rostro -Te pareces tanto a ella.- Admitió.

El corazón de Rin vibró de tristeza. -Pero no lo soy. - Cortó tajantemente la conversación. -No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Yo... te lo prometo. Discúlpame en verdad.

Rin no lo disculpó, sin embargo, no tenía otra alternativa que creer sus disculpas, y hacerse agallas para quedarse hasta la mañana, confiando en la promesa de Sesshomaru. Si salía afuera iba a morir congelada. Estaba atrapada en ese lugar hasta que acabara la tormenta, con un hombre en el cual quería no creer, pero bastaba sólo mirarlo para confiar en él.

No estaba bien. No podía darse el lujo de ponerse en peligro; seguramente alguien que la amaba estaba esperando por ella. Caminó hasta la escalera con precaución y en el primer escalón se volteó a verlo. Estaba donde mismo, frente a la puerta y de espaldas a ella. -Me iré mañana temprano.

Sesshomaru sintió su cuerpo congelarse con cada letra de esa frase que no quería oír. Debía hacer algo, pero ¿qué? De cualquier manera ella creería que él era un enfermo violador de mujeres, que las persuadía con simpatía para llevarlas a casa y luego... Si tan sólo ella supiera. He ahí el gran problema. Sesshomaru Taisho no era capaz de decírselo. En otras palabras, era un cobarde de primera, un estúpido que no sabía reprimirse, un impulsivo, y un tonto. Ahora Rin no iba a quedarse con él. La perdería, y esta vez, de verdad.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NA: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya se está poniendo weno. jaja :) Un abrazo a todas y gracias por los reviews! Las espero para saber qué tal. Opiniones!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Óleo

**INUYASHA NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

Ella viajaba errante buscando una identidad. Sesshomaru Taisho tenía tres días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Rin recordar que ese triste sujeto de envolventes ojos dorados es el hombre que ama?

**ENAMORARTE OTRA VEZ**

**Claudia Gazziero**

No lo disculpó pero no tenía otra alternativa. Taisho no iba a abrirle la puerta y ella no iba a entrar en pánico. Si salía afuera iba a morir congelada. Estaba atrapada en ese lugar hasta que acabara la tormenta, con un hombre en el cual quería no creer, pero bastaba sólo mirarlo para confiar en él. No estaba bien. No podía darse el lujo de ponerse en peligro; seguramente alguien que la amaba estaba esperando por ella. Caminó hasta la escalera con precaución y en el primer escalón se volteó a verlo. Estaba donde mismo, frente a la puerta y de espaldas a ella. -Me iré mañana temprano.

Sesshomaru sintió su cuerpo congelarse con cada letra de esa frase que no quería oír. Debía hacer algo, pero ¿qué? De cualquier manera ella creería que él era un enfermo violador de mujeres, que las persuade para llevarlas a casa y luego... Si tan sólo supiera. He ahí el gran problema. Sesshomaru Taisho no era capaz de decírselo. En otras palabras, era un cobarde de primera, un estúpido que no sabía reprimirse, un impulsivo, y un tonto. Ahora Lyn no iba a quedarse con él. La perdería, y esta vez, de verdad.

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_**Óleo**_

Su mente daba volteretas en el aire. No se cansaba de repasar cada línea que cortaba el techo en dos partes disímiles. El aire entraba y salía de su cuerpo sin darle un calor especial, sólo frío… frío y silencio. El silencio era vil, añoraba esos días en que esa misma casa estaba repleta de ruidos que en ese entonces, eran molestos. Ahora que su familia no estaba, podía ver claramente quién era Sesshomaru Taisho, el viudo. Sesshomaru era agua, Sesshomaru era todo menos madera, era de gelatina, los tiempos en que fue un roble protector se habían acabado. Ahora era él quien quería un abrazo. Necesitaba que alguien lo consolara, una sonrisa y un "Todo estará bien", pero en mitad de las montañas aquello era una utopía.

¿Y Rin?

Rin era Lyn. Lyn era soltera, sin novio ni compromisos. Lyn era libre, con una vida por delante; pero por sobre todas las cosas, Lyn no lo amaba. Ella no estaba enamorada de él. Seguramente no quería tener hijos aún. ¿Qué haría si de un día para otro tenía dos hijos, un marido y una vida? Él no podía atarla aunque esa fuese realmente su vida. Si ella no lo amaba, obligarla a quedarse iba a ser un martirio. Si Sesshomaru iba a decirle la verdad, entonces debía lograr que ella lo amase, y decidiera quedarse con él por ese amor.

Las cosas no iban bien. Suspiró nuevamente y cerró los ojos. Era un Sesshomaru arruinado: Un idiota irracional. ¡Pero cuánto le habría gustado ese beso! Eran como miel tibia en mitad de la nieve, eran un café en la madrugada. Lyn estaba llena de inocencia, no sabía que su cuerpo le había pertenecido tantas veces a él.

Tantas veces…

Nunca era suficiente, de todos modos. ¿Quién podría cansarse de ella? Ella podría tener 60 años y el rostro surcado de arrugas y él la seguiría viendo hermosa. La calidez del cuerpo y de los labios sólo se te va cuando mueres. El amor sólo desaparece con la decepción, y un nosotros sólo se individualiza con el olvido. El único problema era que el no podría nunca olvidarla. Menos ahora que era un sueño encarnado, que había vuelto de la muerte para él.

Y arriba no se oía ni un sonido. ¿Rin estaría durmiendo? Sesshomaru quería paz en su corazón tan alocado. Poco a poco dejó de escuchar el silencio y a soñar más. Con los ojos cerrados la vida era más buena. Soñaba con Rin, claro. Nada de cursilerías, soñaba que ella era de él, que le decía te amo y su cuerpo desnudo era todo suyo. Y después, sólo dormían en paz, juntos como siempre.

Era muy de mañana y Rin llevaba ya una hora caminando bajo la nieve. Hacía un frío que congelaba los huesos, no sentía sus manos ni sus pies, tampoco sentía ese vacío que la perseguía donde fuera ni la incertidumbre de no tener donde ir. Estaba asustada, claro… y confundida. ¿En quién podía confiar? En Sesshomaru Taisho no. Sin embargo, sus ojos… cuando estaba a punto de besarla. No podía imaginarlo como un sicópata. Le tenía miedo, mas dentro suyo, muy adentro, le había gustado un poco. No había sido violento ni criminal. Fue lento, con calma, la miró a los ojos. Quizás sólo era un beso, sin intención maligna detrás. Quizás se habían gustado un poco.

Sesshomaru era viudo. Tenía una familia, y amaba a su esposa aún. Eso se lo había dicho él mismo, ¿o lo imaginó? De cualquier manera el corazón de Taisho era muy triste y solitario. Él necesitaba a alguien, pero no podía ser ella.

A Lyn le había gustado esa atmósfera con él. La chimenea humeante, la comida de Taisho, su voz suave y su mirada violeta. Amó los cuadros de su esposa, el olor a óleo y los vidrios empañados del taller. Amó también la almohada de Taisho, y cómo él hablaba de su familia cuando le contaba lo poco y nada que sabía de él. Sin embargo, se veía acabado. Demasiado melancólico, había demasiada añoranza en sus palabras y en su casa entera. Había timidez y silencio. ¿Qué era Sesshomaru Taisho aparte de un viudo arruinado?

Era un hombre.

Lyn no podía arriesgarse, pues no conocía sus intenciones. Debía cuidar hasta la mínima parte de su uña, porque estaba segura que alguien esperaba por ella, en algún lugar del mundo. Alguien que pensaba en ella el último segundo antes de dormir, y el primero luego de despertar.

Y esa fuerza sobrenatural que la ayudaba a seguir caminando entre la nieve, era la que hacía que quisiera regresar. ¡No había nada más irracional! El viento le golpeaba la cara y sus pequeñas lágrimas de cansancio y tortura se congelaban. Sus manos no se conectaban con su cabeza. No sentía tampoco sus piernas. Tenía que lograr por lo menos, llegar al cruce para Tokyo, y el último cartel que había visto decía que estaba a 10 kilómetros. Tampoco pasaban autos como para pedir ayuda.

La desesperación y el temor se acrecentaban cada vez que su cuerpo quería dar un paso y sus pies respondían menos. No quería morir en la nieve, tampoco quería regresar donde Taisho, ya no confiaba en él, sin embargo, quería de nuevo de su comida humeante, y el calor del fuego. Quería ayuda, pero en el horizonte blanco como siempre, no había nada ni nadie.

El motor bullicioso de un camión se detuvo frente a ella. Un hombre con grandes botas negras se bajó, pero Lyn no estaba conciente. El frío y la soledad habían acabado ya con ella. El hombre la tomó en brazos y la subió en el asiento del copiloto. Tomó el volante, encendió la calefacción y puso a hervir agua. Cuando Lyn despertó, cálidamente en el asiento media hora después. Notó que estaba detenida en el cruce. Un camionero preparaba café y una frazada cubría sus piernas.

-¿Despertó ya?- Le dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa honesta. –Estaba muerta en la carretera.

Lyn no recordaba nada, sólo unas divagaciones locas sobre Taisho y el desamor. Sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él casi la besó la noche anterior.

El hombre le acercó un café. Lyn tomó el tazón y sintió que su estomago se contrajo con el calor. Estaba delicioso. –Muchas Gracias por salvar mi vida.- Sonrió.

-No es nada. En la vida de un camionero siempre hay sorpresas. No es la primera vez que encuentro gente que cae con el frío en las montañas. Aunque nunca encontré una señorita. ¿Por qué tan suicida?

Lyn rió. –No es suicidio, es una locura. –Bromeó.

-No sé bien si su lucha es contra fantasmas o contra el diablo, pero no debe arriesgar su vida así. En ese camino local no pasa un auto en horas, tuvo suerte de que me adelantara una hora en el despacho.

-Más bien es una búsqueda… -Comentó.

-A mi me parece que buscaba la muerte.

-Voy a Tokyo, nada más.

El hombre la miró con rostro de alivio. -¡Menos mal que me detuve aquí, una vez que tomara el camino por la Ruta 36, estaría usted muy lejos de Tokyo, me temo que no podré llevarla más.

-No se preocupe, voy a pié.

El hombre la miró confundido. –¿A pié… hasta Tokyo?

Lyn bajó la cabeza. –Sí.

-¿No tienes alguien que te lleve?

Suspiró. –No.

-Dios te bendiga, hija.

Ella sonrió y el hombre tuvo compasión. -Muchas Gracias.

-Mi nombre es Yukihiro. –Le extendió la mano.

-Lyn… -Le reveló, el hombre quedó esperando su apellido. –Sólo Lyn…

Como buen hombre, fingió que lo entendió, le dio una sonrisa a la chica y se despidió. Rin se bajó del vehículo y nunca más lo volvió a ver. El camión se hizo cada vez más pequeño hasta que desapareció entre la nieve. Pasaron dos autos más que tomaron el mismo camino que el camión, y nadie que fuera hasta Tokyo aún. Emprendió el camino, mientras el café en su estómago comenzaba rápidamente a enfriarse.

Sesshomaru despertó con el frío. Miró la chimenea al instante y la leña se había consumido toda. Notó que había demasiada luz. Era de día. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Seguía nevando como si fuera el Apocalipsis. La nieve estaba como de un metro o más. Miró la puerta y tuvo un mini-infarto cuando notó que algo andaba mal. El seguro no estaba puesto, siendo que él lo había dejado asegurado. Palmeó sus pantalones y sus llaves no estaban en su bolsillo. Tragó saliva y sintió que el mundo se acababa. Abrió la puerta de entrada y vio cómo la nieve había sido removida hasta dejar un pequeño sendero hasta el camino principal.

Cerró los ojos y volteó hasta la escalera tratando de pensar en que todo estaba bien. Cuando los abrió corrió hacia el tercer piso en busca de Rin, pero no había nadie. Sólo una cama vacía y la misma soledad avasalladora de siempre. Fue a su habitación, tomó las llaves del auto y salió volando.

Rin se había marchado por su culpa. ¡Era tan idiota! Nadie podía sobrevivir a esa nieve, en ese mismo momento podía estar muerta, y si alguien la había llevado estaba expuesta a gran peligro, o bien, estar en un paradero incierto y nunca más podría encontrarla.

Rin solía confiar en la gente, había confiado en él mismo el día anterior, pero la había defraudado, igual que hace dos años cuando dejó de darle la atención que ella necesitaba y de cumplir su rol de esposo como correspondía. No era merecedor de Rin, ella estaba propensa a la muerte por segunda vez, y las dos habían sido su culpa.

En la carretera no había nadie ni nada, ni siquiera montículos de nieve que hicieran prever que había una persona cubierta. Nada… La nieve estaba completamente lisa, completamente regular. Quería morir por su idiotez. ¿Nunca podría aprender a amar a Rin como ella merecía? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan impulsivo?

Sólo esperaba que Rin siguiera con vida.

Manejó más de tres horas y nada. Su corazón palpitaba violentamente. El horizonte blanco comenzaba a volverlo loco y enfurecido consigo mismo. Estaba desabrigado y el auto estaba frío. No había cargado combustible. Todo le estaba saliendo mal. Si seguía no iba a tener suficiente para regresar. Pero, ¿y si no la encontraba? No quería congelarse en el auto en medio de la nada, pero si se devolvía, probablemente nunca volvería a verla.

Media hora después una mancha opacó el camino. Se movía dificultosamente mientras la nieve le pegaba de lleno en la cara enrojecida. A penas caminaba, a penas vivía, pero iba tan decidida. No se escuchaba nada, Sesshomaru sólo oía su mente, sus palabras de agradecimiento a todos los dioses de todas las culturas. Se bajó como en cámara lenta, corriendo, mas le parecieron años. La tomó del brazo y la miró expectante. Ahí estaba. Bien. Viva. A salvo.

-¡Por qué me haces esto!- La culpó gritando. Y luego sólo pudo abrasarla y llorar en su hombro, apretándola fuerte. Lyn no entendió, pero Sesshomaru Taisho había ido por ella. –Si te pasaba algo yo me muero…

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

-Vine por ti. Vine por ti nada más.- Repitió. –No puedo dejar que te pase algo. Eres lo más importante para mí. – Se escuchó un silencio abrumador. Sesshomaru notó que Rin pesaba más. Se despegó para verle el rostro, pero ella estaba desmayada.

-Rin. –Lloró silenciosamente, mientras la ponía en el carro.

Cuando Lyn despertó sintió una calidez inexplicable en su corazón. Ese techo era el de la habitación de Taisho. Estaba en su cama. ¿Realmente había ido por ella? Estaba en el punto de partida nuevamente. Todo ese sacrificio para nada. Seguía a kilómetros y kilómetros de Tokyo y de su familia. El techo crujió. Taisho estaba arriba, pero la cama estaba tan caliente que no quería afrontarlo. No sabía si agradecerle o maldecirlo, al fin y al cabo, estaba sana y salva en una casa, aunque no recordase mucho. No había una gran distancia que superar por ahora, ni un frío estremecedor que vencer. Se quedó disfrutando de la comodidad de ese momento a solas, en la cama de Taisho, con ese olor que se le hacía tan familiar.

En la mesita de noche había tostadas que ya estaban frías, galletas, una taza con la preparación de un café y un termo de agua hervida. ¿A qué se debía tanta atención? Pensó que en ese momento debía estar asustada del cuidado y la preocupación de un hombre que conoció el día anterior, y que además la había casi besado sin pedírselo, sin embargo, se sentía tranquila y relajada. Irracional. ¡Qué importaba! Su corazón también estaba caliente.

Dormitó un poco, pero un gran Ruido la despertó, más confusa aún. Algo se había caído en el piso de arriba. Se sintió como en un sueño. Todo lo que había ocurrido antes ahora le parecía difuso. Se puso unas pantuflas que había al lado de la cama y decidió subir. La escalera crujió con sus pequeños pasos. Mientras subía descubría a Taisho en la gran habitación de arriba, moviendo uno de esos gigantescos cuadros multicolores. Lyn se quedó en la entrada observándolo. Taisho lo colgó en la pared, todo parecía más ordenado que el día anterior. Incluso había arreglado la cama y puesto cortinaje en la ventana. El olor que había en el ambiente le encantaba, el óleo hacía que evocara tantos sentimientos que no conocía. Él se quedó mirando esa pintura tan verde y azul como una pradera y mar mezclados, mientras lloraba.

¿Lloraba?

¿Qué escondía Taisho? ¿Por qué tanto dolor? ¡Estaría enfermo con algún estado depresivo? Lyn controló su respiración para que él no la escuchara.

-Oh Dios…- Murmuró Taisho, mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos completamente aproblemado. Lyn veía como su espalda crecía y disminuía con la respiración atribulada de un llanto desesperado. Todo estaba muy oscuro, estaba comenzando a anochecer nuevamente. Sesshomaru recogió unos pinceles del piso y cuando los quizo ubicar, notó que Rin estaba con él, en la entrada, en silencio y con ese rostro de niña que no salía de su mente.

Lyn le sonrió en agradecimiento. –Salvaste mi vida…- Le susurró despacio, con los ojos brillantes.

Sesshomaru se volvió completamente hacia ella. –No fue nada, era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo de ayer.- Bajó la cabeza arrepentido.

-Entiendo…

Sesshomaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza. -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?– Le preguntó inocentemente. Entonces Sesshomaru quedó consternado. ¿Qué podía responder a eso: quedarte conmigo, amarme?

No dijo nada. No podía responder.

–Siento que todo fue un sueño…- Comentó Lyn, refiriéndose al incidente de la noche anterior. Taisho la miraba de forma extraña, entre contento y abatido.

-No, yo estoy en un sueño. –Sonrió, mientras pequeñas gotas de emoción empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. –Discúlpame…- Se lamentó por sus lágrimas. Parecía un idiota, le molestaba no poder hacer nada más que llorar como un imbécil.

Lyn sintió muy fuerte en su corazón una sensación buena. No sabía qué podía ser, pero no podía ser mala. Sesshomaru Taisho estaba disculpado, porque sus disculpas eran de corazón. Se acercó a él, aunque a medida que se hacía de noche podía percibirlo cada vez menos. Faltaba poco para que quedasen envueltos en la completa oscuridad. Afuera, el viento golpeaba la ventana.

Disminuyó la distancia más aún y con sus dedos limpió el agua que corría por sus mejillas. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su tacto. –No puedes hacer nada por mi…- Lamentó Taisho en un susurro minúsculo que luego despareció en el silencio.

Pero Lyn quería hacer algo. Lyn sentía que podía hacer algo por él, y por ella. Algo para calmar el bombo imparable en que se había transformado su corazón. Aproximó su rostro al de él y sintió cómo inhalaba y exhalaba nervioso. Cuando Sesshomaru percibió que el aliento de otra persona estaba demasiado cerca abrió los ojos, y su corazón se paró al instante luego de ver esos luceros pardos, como la pintura, gigantes y brillantes a unos centímetros de los suyos.

Rin lo besó despacio. Ella lo besó. Taisho dejó de contener la respiración, y sintió el alivio más grande de su vida. Estaba con ella, al fin. Ese beso al fin era realidad. Un beso con ganas, un beso con consentimiento, un beso por voluntad. Rin se lo estaba dando. Sesshomaru no podía creerlo.

-Te dije que estaba en un sueño…- Murmuró despacio cuando acabó y la tristeza de dos años, había llegado a su fin.

**CONTINUARÁ**

"**NO MATES EL TIEMPO. A FIN DE CUENTAS, ES EL TIEMPO EL QUE TE MATARÁ A TI"**

_Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y leer una nuevo capítulo de ella. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! _

_Al fin se besaron consentidamente! :D ¿será que a Kaoru le gusta Kenshin? _

_Están todas las cartas tiradas ya :D ahora sólo hay que ver si seguirán siendo idiotas :)_

_Un abrazo grande a todas y nos leemos en los reviews! Gracias por leer!_


	5. Capítulo 5: Dilema

**RUROUNI SESSHOMARU NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ HECHO COMPLETAMENTE SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

_Ella viajaba errante buscando una identidad. Sesshomaru Taisho tenía tres días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Rin recordar que ese triste sujeto de envolventes ojos dorados es el hombre que ama?_

**ENAMORARTE DE NUEVO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

Rin lo besó despacio. Ella lo besó. Taisho dejó de contener la respiración, y sintió el alivio más grande de su vida. Estaba con ella. Ese beso al fin era realidad. Un beso con ganas, un beso con consentimiento, un beso por voluntad. Rin se lo estaba dando. Sesshomaru no podía creerlo.

-Te dije que estaba en un sueño…- Murmuró despacio cuando acabó y la tristeza de dos años había llegado a su fin.

**CAPÍTULO V**

Rin no lo había pensado, ni había medido las consecuencias. Besarlo y después qué. Besarlo y después nada. Besarlo sin detenerse nunca, para nunca pensar en nada más. Como supuso, Sesshomaru era cálido, y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y acariciando su espalda eran abrumadores. Lyn quiso quedarse así toda la vida, pero el celular en el bolsillo de Sesshomaru inició un ruido que desquebrajó en pedazos toda la atmosfera.

Lyn dejó a Sesshomaru y se volteó. Sesshomaru atendió el teléfono molesto, pero su voz cambió al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor. Lo escuchó murmurar cosas, hasta que se despidió con un "yo también te extraño". El eco de esas dos palabras desató una serie de sentimientos coartados. Temió preguntar.

-¿Era una mujer?- Su voz sonó débil y grave. No estaba segura si era correcto preguntar. No era como si ella fuese algo en la vida del solitario y triste Sesshomaru Taisho. Ella sólo era una mujer que acababa de besarlo, y ni siquiera estaba segura si Sesshomaru le había correspondido y por cuánto tiempo. Sintió vergüenza.

-Sí, era una mujer. Kikyo.

-¿Es tu novia?- Rin sonrió tranquilamente intentando no parecer confundida y por sobre todo, decepcionada. Sesshomaru no estaba seguro de qué responder. Durante el viaje, no había recordado a Kikyo ni por un segundo. Kikyo era la madrina de los niños, había conocido a Rin y a Sesshomaru, había estado en su matrimonio y había apoyado a Sesshomaru en todo momento cuando Rin desapareció, y con toda clase de cosas. Incluso con aquellas cosas que Rin no debía jamás enterarse, pero que Lyn, al parecer, ya había supuesto.

Sesshomaru al tiempo, notó que Kikyo le profesaba un amor incondicional a él y a los niños. Era una buena mujer, y esperaba que al dejar a Rin atrás en la montaña, pudieran empezar una nueva vida, con una nueva esposa y madre, Kikyo. Kikyo era el motivo de su viaje. Sesshomaru Taisho iba a tener una nueva novia. Pero ahora que Rin había regresado de la muerte, no estaba seguro de nada.

-Algo así.

Lyn rió. Pareció alegre de veras. -¿Habrá boda?- Preguntó, con el corazón palpitando nervioso por una respuesta negativa.

-No lo sé… Quizás la haya, quizás no.- Lyn entendió perfectamente que la habría. Por un lado, se alegró de que Taisho rehiciera su vida. No podía pasar toda su existencia llorando por esa Rin. Tuvo un poco de envidia por ella. Tampoco podía rehusarse a esa mujer llamada Kikyo, que lo quería a él y a sus hijos. Sintió otro poco de envidia por ella también. Ambas tenían a Taisho de alguna manera.

En el corazón de Sesshomaru Taisho no cabía una chica errante sin identidad. Lyn debía continuar su viaje. Se castigó mil veces por haber besado a Taisho. Había sido una tonta.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me quedaré un rato más en este lugar. Es tan agradable, a lo mejor hasta podría volverme una artista.- Bromeó, alivianando el ambiente, ignorando completamente el hecho de que hace unos momentos atrás se habían besado. Lyn se sentó en una gran mecedora de madera y le sonrió. Hizo caso omiso a la voz que le decía que se marchara.

Sesshomaru se decepcionó con la actitud desentendida de la chica, sin embargo, optó por darle tiempo y esperar que ella diera el pié para una buena relación, fuese de la clase que fuese y decidió seguirle el juego. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo había besado.

-A mi esposa Rin, como sabes, le encantaba pintar. Ella era una artista de primera. –Sonrió. Rin sonrió también. Lucía hermosa. –La última vez que vino aquí dejó todas sus pinturas desparramadas… ¿Dónde las dejó? ¡Ah!

Sesshomaru abrió un cajón de un mueble roído y viejo y sacó una pañoleta que envolvía múltiples tubos de diversos colores. El olor del óleo se hizo más fuerte. -¿Quieres jugar con ellas, mientras preparo la cena?

La cara de Rin se iluminó, cual niña pequeña con juguete nuevo. -¿En serio puedo?

-Claro que sí.- Rió. Sesshomaru le dio una pequeña tela ensartada en una armazón de madera, que estaba bastante sucia, pero que era la única en blanco que tenía. Le tendió un vaso lleno de pinceles y un líquido para mezclar la pintura que olía de maravilla. –¡Qué bien huele esto!

-Úsalo a conciencia. No es para drogarse. Nada de drogas.- Bromeó. Lyn puso todas las cosas en una mesilla, también de madera, y se plantó delante de la tela. –No creo que tenga las aptitudes para hacer algo decente, pero lo intentaré. Después de todo, con este clima… dudo que pueda hacer algo más.

Sesshomaru tuvo el impulso de besar de nuevo a Rin mientras esta cotorreaba y probaba las pinturas. Miró sus manos. Ellas no habían perdido la habilidad para manipular los materiales. Se movían dócilmente, como el viento sobre las montañas. Lyn dejó de prestarle atención a Sesshomaru. Como siempre, había entrado en un mundo que sólo ella podía ver y entender.

Sesshomaru retrocedió hasta el umbral de la puerta. Ella se movía, descubriendo la lógica de la pintura por primera vez y nuevamente. ¿Habrá conservado su talento? Se preguntaba Sesshomaru en silencio. Rin era una artista implacable, pero Lyn… Quizás ella no recordaba nada de teoría y tendría que empezar de nuevo. Quizás, fuese un trabajo que Lyn no estaba dispuesta a realizar y lo dejase, para nunca volver a retomarlo. Entonces no habría un nuevo arte para Rin.

Con esos pensamientos se despidió, aunque ella no le prestó atención. Fue hasta el piso de abajo y prendió la chimenea. Mientras buscaba todo lo necesario para preparar la cena, pensaba en cómo los niños estarían de felices al verlo regresar con su madre, y se quedó en ese pensamiento durante largos minutos.

Lyn comenzó a bosquejar con color azul algunos garabatos, y al rato, notó que entre las rayas se había formado algo parecido al rostro de Sesshomaru. Como le pareció bonito –porque Taisho era atractivo- decidió seguir aventurándose en su rostro. Sesshomaru tenía una leve cicatriz en su frente, que parecía una medialuna. Se preguntó cómo se la habría hecho. Quizás había sido una pelea, o un asalto, o un accidente. Quizás Sesshomaru habría sufrido el accidente con su esposa, y sólo él había salido con vida. Se entristeció de sólo pensarlo.

Ella no sabía nada de Sesshomaru, salvo que era viudo, que había amado a su esposa demasiado, y que tenía dos hijos que querían una madre. ¡Ah! Y que tenía una novia de identidad desconocida aún. Seguramente, la mujer que logró que Taisho decidiese dejar a su esposa atrás era muy hermosa, adulta y de férreas convicciones. También tenía un corazón grande, para los dos hijos de Sesshomaru, y para él. La admiró y por unos segundos, quiso ser ella esa mujer.

La cara de Sesshomaru tomaba cada vez más forma. Su cabello, su cicatriz, sus ojos de ese color tan extraño y su dulce boca. Sus facciones masculinas le encantaban. Taisho era pequeño, pero era un hombre de todas formas, olía bien y sus manos eran gruesas. Era tan apuesto. Suspiró como una adolescente.

Poco a poco, la melancolía se fue apoderando de su ser. Nunca había tenido aquella sensación de alegría y tristeza a la vez. A evocar el rostro de Sesshomaru en su mente, una sensación de negación surgía en su pecho. Ella debía continuar el viaje y Taisho no era su lugar, aunque la idea de quedarse en esa montaña para siempre era excitante. Además, Taisho regresaría a Tokyo, y Lyn partiría a Kyoto. Sus destinos se habían cruzado por una casualidad, y se volverían a separar para no saber del otro jamás. Sesshomaru se casaría con aquella mujer, olvidaría algún día a Rin y su vida continuaría. Lyn podía seguir buscando a sus padres, tal vez por siempre, cruzándose con otros hombres que le llamasen la atención y no pudiéndose quedar con ninguno. Lo único de lo que Lyn estaba segura, era de la sensación de haber ido a algún lugar, sin poder regresar. Lyn sabía que debía regresar, pero no sabía a dónde. Era un sentimiento a veces desesperante, a veces decepcionante, solitario y aterrador. La soledad era oscura y temible. Su vida era un incompleto, y mientras más permanecía en aquella casa, más quería completarla con Sesshomaru.

Pero Sesshomaru no era un juego, y no tenía tiempo ni ganas de experimentar si ella podría completarse con él. La cara de Sesshomaru fue tomando color poco a poco en el retrato. Pintar no era tan difícil, era sencillo y entretenido. El olor la envolvía. El bosquejo de Sesshomaru se parecía bastante a él. Lyn sonrió satisfecha.

Desde abajo un exquisito aroma subía por las escaleras. Taisho estaba preparando la cena. -¡Qué delicia!- Pensó. Decidió recoger las cosas y guardarlas en donde Taisho las había sacado. Se asomó por la ventana y descubrió que estaba atardeciendo. Unos destellos de luz se escapaban por entre las nubes, iluminando el frío paisaje y volviendo la nieve de la orilla del camino de un blanco inmaculado. Cuando se dispuso a bajar se encontró con Sesshomaru, quién subía la cena en una bandeja.

-Iba a bajar ahora. –Se excusó.

-No te preocupes, pensé que aún estarías pintando.- Instaló todas las cosas en la mesilla donde antes Rin tenía el _set_ de pintura. -¿Y… te gustó pintar?- Sesshomaru estaba expectante a la respuesta. De alguna manera, ansiaba que Rin conservara su talento. La imagen de Rin pintando otra vez exhalaba su presencia ante los ojos de Sesshomaru.

-No lo sé, no pude hacer mucho- Mintió Lyn. De repente, se le ocurrió, que para agradecerle al peliplata le regalaría el retrato que estaba haciendo de él. Después de todo, estaban a dos días de Noche Buena.

Sesshomaru se decepcionó por un segundo. Quizás Lyn era una persona nueva, y no era buena idea obligarla a ser Rin. Quizás Rin, de verdad estaba muerta. Sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero trató de ignorarla. Tal vez era bueno conocer a Lyn y descubrir qué es lo que ella quería.

Lyn lo había besado por su propia cuenta hacía unas horas. Sesshomaru deseó con todo su corazón que aquello significase algo. Todavía se sentía abrumado por el contacto de sus labios. Al recordarlo su piel se volvió a erizar. Lyn se sirvió un plato y la comida pareció gustarle. Al menos, la comida de Sesshomaru aún era deliciosa para ella.

-¿Cuándo piensas regresar a Tokyo?- Interrogó Rin, para salir del silencio y calentar el ambiente. Lo escrutó.

Sesshomaru se puso nervioso con el contacto de su mirada. –No lo sé, tenía previsto regresar en dos semanas, pero creo que ya terminé aquí. Tal vez podría regresar contigo después Navidad.

Sesshomaru agradeció que Rin decidiera quedarse hasta la Navidad. Luego de eso, no podía dejar que se marchase. -¿Quieres que te de un aventón? No me sentiría tranquilo si dejo que te vayas sola por ese endemoniado camino lleno de nieve.

Rin sonrió. –La verdad, es que te lo agradecería mucho. Nunca sé si voy a vivir o morir, lo único que quiero es terminar de bajar esta montaña, pero el camino no es directo y hay mucha distancia entre un pueblo a otro. No alcanzo a recorrerla en un día a pié.

Además, la idea de viajar con Sesshomaru era más seductora que la de hacerlo sola y con los pies congelados. -¿En cuántos días crees que podríamos llegar a Kyoto?

-No lo sé. Yo debo pasar a casa a ver si todo está bien con los niños. Podrías acompañarme a mi visita a Tokyo, y después te llevo yo mismo a Kyoto. Nos demoraríamos sólo un día.

-O podría ir en autobús desde Tokyo y no molestarte. –Resolvió Lyn.

-¿Has pensado que podías detenerte en Tokyo a buscar a tu familia? Después de todo… Tokyo es la capital, hay más personas, y más probabilidades de encontrarlos.

-No lo sé, una vez que lleguemos volveré a no tener destino. No sé por dónde empezar, pero se me ocurre que podría buscar la ayuda de la policía o algo así.

-O buscar la ayuda de especialistas, para que descubran qué tipo de amnesia tienes, y encontrar alguna manera de recordar.

Rin pensó. –Ambas son buenas ideas.- Rió.

A Sesshomaru se le ocurrió que si Rin veía su casa, o a los niños, quizás todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada volviesen a su cabeza. Para ello necesitaba llevarla a casa a como diese lugar. Rin tenía que ir con él a Tokyo. Además, no podía volver a perderla.

-Creo que lo mejor es que hagas ambas, mientras estás en Tokyo.

Rin lo apuntó con los ojos y Sesshomaru volvió a atragantarse con sus palabras. -¿Y dónde me quedaré? Si no estoy viajando no tengo donde quedarme, ya te lo dije, mi destino es Kyoto, donde mi amiga. Desde ahí quizás haga lo que tú dices.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa.- Sentenció Sesshomaru, pero pareció más como una orden que una invitación.

-¡Olvídalo!- La respuesta de Rin fue automática. Sesshomaru quedó de piedra. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no quería? Se desesperó por un instante.

-¿Por qué no?- Logró articular más tranquilamente. –En mi casa hay mucho espacio, te gustarán los niños, y tendrás más probabilidades de búsqueda.- Mintió.

Rin rió, para ocultar su decepción. –No creo que a tu novia le guste.

-Ah… Kikyo.- Sesshomaru cayó en cuenta del error que había cometido al mencionar a Kikyo. Trató de arreglarlo. –No creo que el compromiso con ella funcione.

Lyn lo ignoró. -No te preocupes por mí, Taisho. Estaré bien. Lo he estado por dos años.-Trató de animarlo, a pesar de que ni ella misma podía sentirse tranquila.

-Insisto.- Sentenció Sesshomaru. –Estás en mi casa, cenando conmigo. No puedo dejar que alguien con quien he compartido estas cosas, se vaya sola. Irás conmigo. –Algo nos hizo encontrarnos en esta montaña, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte, y tú puedes ayudarme a mi…

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo…? –Preguntó confundida.

-Olvídalo.

Acto seguido dejó de comer, y se levantó para marcharse a su habitación. Estaba extenuado de tratar de convencer a Rin sin argumentos sólidos, ya que su único motivo era que ella era Rin, y no podía ser tan egoísta de obligarla a serlo. Lyn era diferente. Su espíritu era joven. Lyn no era una madre ni una esposa. Se encerró en su habitación, no quería tener aquel estrés mental. Necesitaba descansar.

Lyn lo observó, y por alguna razón no le preocupó que Sesshomaru no terminara de cenar y se marchara enojado. Siguió disfrutando la comida, y se repitió el plato. En la cama, había una polera que Sesshomaru le prestó para que la usara de pijama. Se cambió y se dispuso a dormir. Afuera ya estaba de noche. Cerró las gruesas cortinas que impedían que la helada penetrara por la ventana y se sumergió entre las sábanas. Aquella cama era cómoda y confortable. Aunque el olor del óleo en la habitación la tenía un poco mareada.

Se levantó y abrió un poco la ventana. De inmediato, un silbido poderoso entró en la habitación y un frío entumecedor le heló las piernas. Corrió hasta su cama para que su piel de gallina volviese a la normalidad y esperó que el olor al óleo desapareciera.

Cuando despertó, el aire estaba limpio y fresco. Demasiado fresco pensó Rin. Se levantó completamente muerta de frío y cerró la ventana. Abajo se veía Luz. Supuso que era la chimenea. Como la habitación estaba fría aún por la ventana abierta decidió bajar, y de paso prepararse un té de naranja. Le apetecía mucho el olor de la flor de azahar, después de todo un día de oler sólo pintura.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, con unas pantuflas de oso que eran de su talla. Llevó consigo la loza sucia de la cena y lavó los platos. Se le congelaron nuevamente las piernas descubiertas. La polera cubría a penas sus muslos. Puso el hervidor eléctrico y esperó.

Cuando el té estuvo listo tomó su tazón para dirigirse al living, donde estaba la chimenea, pero unos ojos oscuros la hicieron sobresaltarse y derramar unas gotas de té sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Ay!- Exclamó Lyn. Sesshomaru corrió hacia ella para saber si estaba bien. Había bajado hacía unas horas a prepararse un té y se había quedado dormido al calor de la chimenea, hasta que Rin bajó con sólo esa camisa puesta sobre su cuerpo. Entonces no pudo despegar su escrutinio de sus caderas, y se descubrió espiándola en la oscuridad.

El vaivén de sus pasos, sus pechos contorneados y sus largas piernas habían hecho que Sesshomaru recordara la sensación de poseerla. Deseaba tomarla en un abrazo y no soltarla jamás. Lo había deseado demasiado durante dos años.

-¿Estás bien?- La voz de Sesshomaru sonó gruesa y cortada. Su respiración estaba agitada.

-Sí no te preocupes, fueron sólo unas gotitas.- Sonrió.

Sesshomaru la abrazó por la espalda y la dirigió al sillón, Rin se avergonzó por su falta de sujetador y su falta de todo. Estaba completamente desnuda debajo de esa camiseta, y sus piernas estaban demasiado descubiertas.

El peliplata se hincó frente a ella y tocó sus piernas para revisar que la quemadura no fuese mayor, pero Lyn sólo tenía enrojecido. –No pasó nada. Disculpa por asustarte. Estaba dormido, no me había dado cuenta que bajaste.- Mintió.

No pudo quitar las manos de las piernas de Rin, y de pronto, se descubrió sujetándola fuerte.

La chica estaba confusa, no sabía si preocuparse por el ardor de las gotitas o de las manos de Sesshomaru sobre sus piernas. Un silencio inundó la sala. Lyn no supo qué decir, y Taisho parecía ensimismado, con la respiración atribulada y sin mirarla a los ojos.

Luego de unos segundos, Sesshomaru se levantó y caminó rápido hasta las escaleras. -¿Necesitas algo para curarte? –Le ofreció.

-No… nada. Estoy bien.

Rin le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Buenas noches entonces. Descansa.- Murmuró Sesshomaru antes de subir y desaparecer.

-Descansa también.

Lyn cerró los ojos, evocando las manos de Sesshomaru sobre su cuerpo y una ola de electricidad ascendió por su entrepierna. Intentó no reparar en ella, pero al subir, no pudo evitar detenerse frente a la habitación del peliplata.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NA: HOLA! ESTE FIN VA LLEGANDO A SU FINAL. SÓLO QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS. ESPERO DE CORAZÓN QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y QUE NO HAYA SIDO DEMASIADO CORTO. :) OJALÁ SIENTAN TAMBIÉN EL DILEMA DE SESSHOMARU, SOBRE DESEAR A RIN DE VUELTA, O ACEPTAR A LYN, Y OLVIDAR LA ESPERANZA DE RECUPERAR A LYN. Y LYN YA ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A ENAMORARSE HASTA LAS PATAS DE NUESTRO SESSHOMARU! ES QUE QUIÉN NO. JAJAJ**

**EN FIN, DISCULPEN LAS MAYÚSCULAS (NO ESTOY GRITANDO).**

**UN ABRAZO A TODAS Y DÉJENME REVIEWS! QUE ME DESMOTIVA QUE ME ABANDONEN U.U**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Intimidad

**INUYASHA NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ HECHO COMPLETAMENTE SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

_Ella viajaba errante buscando una identidad. Sesshomaru Taisho tenía sólo unos días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Rin recordar que ese triste peliplata de envolventes ojos dorados es el hombre que ama?_

**ENAMORARTE OTRA VEZ**

**Claudia Gazziero**

Lyn cerró los ojos, evocando las manos de Sesshomaru sobre su cuerpo y una ola de electricidad arrancó desde su entrepierna hasta su garganta. Suspiró, intentando no reparar en ello, pero al subir, no pudo evitar detenerse frente a la habitación del peliplata.

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**INTIMIDAD**

Sesshomaru Taisho iba a perder la cordura. Tener a Rin en casa, con una personalidad fresca y relajada, iba a volverlo loco. Todo su cuerpo emanaba el aroma del deseo. Quería tomarlo todo, desde sus manos hasta su cuello y otra vez desde el cuello hasta sus muslos. Rin era su mujer, y su cuerpo no se conformaba con sólo mirarla. Quería escuchar su voz en la intimidad. Su voz diciendo su nombre otra vez.

Estaba debatiéndose entre el deseo y la cordura cuando su puerta sonó 3 veces. Una para sorprenderlo, dos para confundirlo y tres para que perdiera la cabeza.

-Qué quieres. –Inquirió, mientras abría la puerta violentamente. Tras ella, descubrió a una sonrojada Rin, con una taza de té en su mano. Su molestia desapareció en seguida. Ahora le parecía imposible enojarse con ella.

Lyn no supo qué responder. ¿A qué había ido, si no era a verlo? Sólo una cosa era cierta: había golpeado su puerta para ver su cara una vez más. Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado frío sin Sesshomaru. –Te traje un té. –Aventuró, y le tendió la taza que había preparado para ella misma.

-Ese es el té que preparaste para ti. –La voz del peliplata pareció de pocos amigos. Sonó dura y sin posibilidad de contradicción. No podía caer ante ella.

-Haré otro para mí. –El corazón de Lyn comenzó a golpetear en su pecho, mientras Sesshomaru recorría con su mirada su cuerpo entero. Sintió vergüenza. –Disculpa.

-No quiero el té, ni las disculpas.- Se llevó una mano hacia el cabello y lo restregó nervioso. -Rin, por favor márchate. –Ordenó, sabiendo que su orden era más como una súplica. Una súplica para que su humanidad desapareciera antes de que él lo arruinara todo. Sesshomaru quería más que sexo con ella.

Al escuchar la palabra "Rin" desapareció en Lyn cualquier vestigio de nerviosismo y suspenso. Odiaba ese nombre. De repente, se descubrió envidiando a la mujer de Sesshomaru. –Es porque me parezco a ella… Por eso me gritas, y luego te disculpas. –Recriminó. –Por eso me besas, y luego te retractas.

Sesshomaru no podía hacer más en aquella situación. Su excitación había desaparecido. Se sintió profundamente molesto con Lyn. Por un segundo, la odió por haber desaparecido dos años, al siguiente, por no recordar nada; luego se odió a sí mismo por haber sido el culpable de aquella situación, pero finalmente terminó odiándola de todas formas. Odió a Lyn con todas sus fuerzas: Esa mujer que incluso, llamándola por su verdadero nombre no recordaba nada. Esa Lyn no recordaba nada a pesar de haber visto su cara, la cara de su esposo. No recobraba la memoria al ver sus pinturas, ni al oír hablar sobre sus hijos y su familia. Ningún estímulo era suficiente para encender el recuerdo en su cabeza. Le molestaba que ella no lo reconociera, a pesar de que su Rin decía amarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez, ella no lo había amado tanto como él creía.

-Sí, es porque te pareces a ella, pero no lo eres. –Sentenció, acto seguido, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El cuerpo de Rin se sintió de repente macilento y frío. El bonito rostro de Sesshomaru se había transformado para mostrarle lo peor de él. Un silencio espinoso se tomó la casa. Sintió ganas de arrojar el té, llorar sobre la taza rota y el agua derramada, pero se convenció a si misma de que no era para tanto. Después de todo, él era sólo un hombre que había conocido hacía apenas unos días.

Subió a su habitación en el tercer piso, el cuarto seguía helado. Se metió entre las sábanas y se dispuso a dormir. En la mañana, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que supo fue que quería que Sesshomaru la recordara de una manera grandiosa. El incidente de la nieve y las peleas sobre Rin habían sido demasiado para un desconocido. Decidió no darle más problemas. Aprovechó que Sesshomaru parecía estar aún en su habitación para prepararle el desayuno.

Él no era su pareja, ni siquiera su amigo. Lyn no tenía el derecho de recriminarle que todavía amase a su esposa. Afuera, había Sol por primera vez en semanas. El hielo de afuera había disminuido su volumen. Hacía mucho frío, pero el contraste de los rayos del astro sobre la nieve, daban una luminosidad incapaz de deprimir a alguien. Se sintió feliz de haberlo conocido y de estar ahí.

No se percató de que Sesshomaru entró en la cocina, seducido por el olor a tocino y huevos fritos en la mañana, preparados como sólo Rin podía hacerlo. Ella recordaba cómo cocinar y cómo moverse en la cocina. Cuando Lyn lo vio le dedicó una sonrisa espontánea y sincera.

-Disculpa por meterme en tus cosas. –Musitó con voz de hilo.

Ya no estaba enojado, seguiría su plan original. Intentar que Rin recordase por su cuenta. Lograr que ella lo quisiera antes de saber quién era, para que ella decidiese quedarse con él. Ella tenía que querer volver a ser Rin. Sonrió optimista.

-Prometo no volver a enojarme contigo.

-No te preocupes, es mi culpa por ser entrometida. A Rin… me cuesta entender que me parezco a ella. Lo siento. Incluso yo me siento parecida a ella, me gustan sus cosas y su arte.

-No hablemos más de ella por hoy, ¿está bien? –El corazón de Sesshomaru se aceleró de inmediato, pero decidió no exigirle más, después de todo tenía aún unos días para lograr algo con ella. Quizás ella estaba empezando a sentir a Rin en su interior.

Lyn sonrió. No quiso preguntarle nada más. Le gustó que él no quisiera hablar sobre su esposa. Le gustó cuando él le propuso salir afuera para aprovechar la Luz del día, y cuando le prometió que pasarían el día juntos.

-¿A dónde iremos? –Quiso saber. Se sentía tan ansiosa que podía morir.

-Es una sorpresa.

-Bueno, no creo que hayan muchos lugares para recorrer en estas montañas.

-Te sorprenderías, Lyn. –A Sesshomaru se le ocurrían un montón de lugares, el lago que estaba bajando la pendiente, el camino al Glaciar más arriba, el pueblo y un Hotel en donde amarla toda la noche. –Lleva abrigo, y botas para la nieve.

-Está bien, iré a cambiarme.

Cuando Rin desapareció, Sesshomaru intentó pensar en el mejor panorama para aquel día, sin embargo, ella tenía un poco de razón. Las montañas eran para descansar, para amarse debajo de las sábanas y comer calorías por montones. Decidió improvisar.

En el pueblo, todo estaba animado, la gente había salido de sus casas para proveerse de alimentos y enseres para las próximas nevadas, y también para empezar a preparar las cenas navideñas. El Sol pegaba de lleno contra los tejados de las casas. Aunque de su boca salía vapor de agua por el frío, se sentía pleno y lleno de vida. Rin revoloteaba en el bazar de cachivaches. Nadie la había reconocido. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya. Un sujeto se acercó a felicitarlo por tener una nueva mujer, y Sesshomaru aceptó su saludo para no levantar sospechas. Sonrió. Ella era su mujer. Quería lucirla por todo el lugar.

A lo lejos, vio como un sujeto se instalaba con cinco caballos en la esquina y se le ocurrió que sería un panorama relajante. Rin era excelente con los animales. Los artistas tenían una sensibilidad con las personas y animales extraordinaria, y ella no era la excepción.

Fue hasta el bazar para llamar su atención. –Lyn… ¿Quieres tener una aventura inolvidable?

El cuerpo de Lyn se erizó cuando sintió su aliento detrás de la oreja y Sesshomaru pudo percibir su nerviosismo. Se sintió emocionado de causar ese efecto en ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Lyn había malentendido. Se imaginó a ambos en un Hotel, viviendo una aventura sexual y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de improviso.

Sesshomaru rió. –No esa aventura. Me refería más bien a una aventura turística.

-¡Sesshomaru, no estaba pensando en otra cosa! –Regañó aturdida. ¿Había sido una insinuación? Su corazón comenzó a ponerse agitado.

Taisho se rió de ella, y se dio por vencida. Después de todo, su risa era agradable y ella rió también. Él tomó su mano enguantada en lana y la llevó hasta una esquina donde rentaban caballos. Había cinco de ellos, uno negro, dos cafés y dos blancos. A Lyn le encantaban los animales, mirar a través de sus ojos y sentir la pureza de una mente sin maldad ni capricho.

-Sabía que te gustarían. –Sonrió Sesshomaru. Ella parecía embelesada acariciando a los animales.

-No sé montar, Taisho. –Sessh se reprendió por su torpeza. Era obvio que Lyn no recordaba que sabía montar.

-Yo te enseñaré. Rentaremos uno. –Dijo al hombre.

-¿Cuál llevarán?

-Llevaremos el negro. –Se apresuró la chica. El caballo negro era impetuoso y magnificente, un ejemplar precioso. Había sido una buena elección.

-Por el sendero que sale de la entrada sur del Pueblo pueden llegar hasta el Lago. Estaré aquí hasta las 18 horas. Si el clima se arruina regresen de inmediato. –Aconsejó el hombre.

-Estaremos aquí antes de eso. –Sesshomaru miró su reloj, era mediodía. Tomó a Rin de la cintura y la alzó para sentarla sobre la montura. Rin se asustó, pero luego se relajó y rió.

-¿Tú no subirás?

-Iré caminando, y cuidando que no te caigas. –Sessh tomó la rienda del caballo y se apresuró por el camino que le indicó el hombre.

-¿Estás seguro? Deberías haber rentado otro caballo. –Sugirió ella, pero Sesshomaru tenía otra cosa en mente. Cuando el camino se volvió blanco y las casas desaparecieron, Sesshomaru descubrió el sendero que llevaba hasta el congelado lago entre las colinas cercanas. Había estado antes con Rin ahí. El lugar rebosaba de una belleza sin igual y por alguna razón, quería verlo de nuevo con Lyn.

Lo bueno de que Rin no recordara nada, era que podía sorprenderse con el paisaje sin igual, como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera, y sería él quién le brindaría esa alegría. Tener a Lyn no era tan malo como pensaba. Se detuvo y le pidió a Rin que se corriera. De un salto se subió y tomó las riendas del caballo, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Lyn, pegando su espalda a su pecho.

Lyn se puso nerviosa. -¿Qué haces? ¡El caballo va a quedar agotado!

-Todo el mundo lo hace, además caminando llegaremos mañana. –Solucionó inocentemente Sesshomaru. Podía sentir el aroma del cabello de Rin en su cara, y abrazarla y pegarse a su cuerpo como una sanguijuela. Ella estaba nerviosa. No dijo ninguna palabra más en lo que quedó del camino.

Nuevamente, su aliento detrás de la oreja ponía sus pelos de punta. Sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con el cuerpo de Sesshomaru tras de sí. Al fin y al cabo Sesshomaru era un hombre, y Lyn nunca había tenido contacto cercano con ninguno. Mientras pasaban los minutos, sentía una sensación entre excitación y adrenalina subiendo y bajando por todo su cuerpo. ¿Le gustaba Sesshomaru? ¿O sólo se sentía protegida bajo su abrazo protector? Se revolvió incómoda.

-¿Te molesta? –Le preguntó Sesshomaru con voz ronca en el oído.

-¿El qué…? –Dudó.

-Estar así, que te abrace. –Sesshomaru abrazó totalmente su cintura y recostó su cabeza sobre su cuello. El caballo siguió caminando por el sendero recto, y el ritmo de sus pasos hizo que las caderas de Sesshomaru golpearan incesantemente las de Rin, excitándolo.

-No… no lo sé. –Logró murmurar con dificultad.

-Entonces me quedaré así. –Lyn no respondió nada. No le incomodaba ni le disgustaba, de hecho, le agradaba. Quería quedarse para siempre con Sesshomaru abrazándola y murmurándole al oído. Estaba descubriendo un mundo de emociones y sensaciones nuevas. Se llevó la mano a la boca recordando el beso intenso que Sesshomaru le dio el primer día de su estancia en su casa, y el beso que ella misma le había dado. No quiso preguntarse por qué él la había besado, sólo se centró en la sensación de este. Taisho levantó su mano, la puso sobre la de ella, y la dejó ahí.

-No pienses en nada. –Susurró Sessh.

Lyn cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio. Sesshomaru no soltó su mano. Una hora después, cuando llegaron al lago aún estaban tomados de la mano. Lyn abrió los ojos y se encontró con una vista colosal. El lago era grande y estaba congelado, los rayos del Sol pegaban directamente y rebotaban la luz. Atrás, en la otra orilla, un bosque de pino verde, grande y virgen. El cielo azul se reflejaba intensamente en el hielo, recreando un infinito maravilloso.

-¡Es hermoso, Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo conociste este lugar?

-Sólo vine aquí antes, y quería mostrártelo. –Bajó de su caballo y tomó a Rin de la cintura para bajarla también. Ella corrió a la orilla y encuadró con sus dedos varias fotografías posibles.

-¡Qué lástima que no tengo cámara, me habría gustado sacar cientos de fotos!

-Estará en tu memoria. –Sonrió el peliplata. Verla así, con una sonrisa, iluminado por el reflejo del cielo y la luz solar en sus brillantes ojos pardos era como un sueño.

Lyn sintió sus piernas débiles. Sesshomaru era un hombre hermoso, era joven y tenía la vida por delante. Deseó preguntarle qué iba a hacer con su vida en el futuro. Quizás y sólo quizás, el podría querer rehacerla con otra mujer, y sintió unas profundas ganas de ser esa chica.

Sesshomaru intentó tomar su mano nuevamente, pero Rin la alejó intencionalmente, poniendo una barrera entre ambos. Lyn recordó que debía proteger su corazón de un hombre que amaba a otra.

-¿Aún la amas? –En el instante en que lo preguntó quiso retractarse. El silencio de Sesshomaru se lo otorgó todo.

-Sí. –Sesshomaru Taisho supo enseguida a qué se refería con esa pregunta. Durante el viaje, a través de sus manos, se había creado una conexión más allá de lo normal entre ellos. Ambos lo sentían.

Lyn no respondió.

-La amo de muchas maneras y la extraño. –Se sinceró. –Extraño verla pintando, y extraño verla con los niños. No es fácil verlos extrañarla. –Calló. –La extraño en mi cama también. –No supo por qué dijo eso, pero lo lamentó. Tal vez porque había tenido demasiado contacto físico con Lyn durante el camino.

-¿Qué harás?

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué debería hacer algo? – Se sentó en una roca. –Los sentimientos no se van así como así. El amor entre un hombre y una mujer es complicado. Aún así, estoy en este viaje para descubrir qué es lo que quiero hacer con respecto a Rin, y mis sentimientos.

Cuando Sesshomaru miró a Lyn, chocó con la intensa mirada parda de ella. Se sonrojó. Ella estaba pensativa, quería decir algo, pero parecía no decidirse.

-Quiero conocer a mis padres. –Habló por fin y se sentó a su lado. -Quiero saber quién soy, pero no sé si me guste descubrirlo. ¿Sabes? Es tan complicado… También quiero decidir de quién enamorarme. –Lo miró a los ojos, aludiendo directamente a él y gritándole que quería amarlo. -Es una tontería. –Rió, pero Sesshomaru no le siguió el juego.

En vez de eso, intentó no perder el ritmo de la mirada de ella y se acercó para besarla. Ya no aguantaba más. Si ella quería enamorarse bien podía hacerlo de él. Estaba listo para recibirla. Con el paisaje de la montaña y el lago de fondo, se acercó lo suficiente para tocar sus labios con los suyos, pero Rin lo rechazó. Apartó la mirada y luego de un silencio sepulcral por fin preguntó. -¿Qué pasará con Rin?

El silencio de Sesshomaru fue su respuesta nuevamente. Rin subió la leve pendiente hasta el caballo y se subió en él para regresar.

No podía decirle que era el pasado, pues estaría mintiendo. Si le decía que se olvidaría de Rin para iniciar una relación con ella, de alguna manera, estaba diciéndole a la misma Rin que quería olvidarla, y si ella recuperaba la memoria lo recordaría: a él diciendo que deseaba que ella fuese un recuerdo. No estaba listo para decirle la verdad a Lyn.

-Nunca habrá otra mujer. –Le dijo, férrea y decididamente cuando se subió al caballo. De alguna manera, aunque Lyn sabía que no podía enamorarse de él, lo admiró por amarla tanto, y por eso, no pudo evitar besarlo cuando estuvo junto a ella. Lo besó como nunca pensó que podía atreverse a besar a alguien, tomando su rostro con las manos y deslizando su lengua por su boca. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para decidir si quería enamorarse de él o no, porque ya lo estaba. Lyn se había enamorado de un hombre viudo que nunca olvidaría a su mujer. Una mujer a la cual una chica sin nombre ni vida nunca podría igualar. Había declarado todo perdido cuando Sesshomaru la arrimó fuertemente de la cintura y deslizó sus manos por su espalda correspondiendo al beso fervientemente.

Entonces, sintió que aunque durara poco, ella podía darle un poco de calor a la vida del arruinado Sesshomaru Taisho, y a ella un par de recuerdos. Estaba satisfecha con vivir un primer y efímero amor en las montañas. No se trataba de satisfacerlo. Se trataba de sentirse completa y hacer lo que quisiese hacer, sin reprimirse.

Cuando el beso terminó, sintió el aliento de Sesshomaru sobre su cara y retiró las manos de su rostro. –Lo siento. –Balbuceó despacio.

-No lo lamentas.

-En verdad no. –Rió Rin, y con aquella carcajada Sesshomaru sintió que por primera vez una brisa cálida se tomaba su cuerpo. Ella estaba de vuelta para él. Lyn lo quería, Rin aún lo amaba. Besó su frente y tomó las riendas del caballo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos volver aquí? –La animó, para que no estuviera tan tímida.

Lyn se abrazó a sus manos y no dijo nada en el viaje de regreso. Llegaron a tiempo para devolver los caballos y pagarle al hombre. Dejó a Lyn en casa, para proveerse de todos los ingredientes necesarios para la cena de Navidad del día siguiente.

Lyn subió de inmediato a su habitación anunciando que se entretendría con algo. Recordó que había hecho un bosquejo del rostro de Sesshomaru, y decidió intentar si podía mejorarlo para dárselo para Navidad. Ella no quería suplantar a Rin ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería darle un momento de alegría, y enseñarle que las cosas de una persona pueden ser reutilizadas y seguir dando alegría. Él tenía que continuar su vida.

Aplicó un poco de color rosa en sus mejillas y quiso hacer relieve a la leve cicatriz que Taisho tenía en su frente, preguntándose qué la había ocasionado. Buscó un color que se ajustara a sus ojos dorados. Sesshomaru seguía pareciéndole un hombre hermoso, un hombre grande, fuerte y atractivo. Sesshomaru tenía algo que la volvía loca. Intentó plasmar aquel sentimiento en el cabello rubio, al punto de ser plateado y en la sonrisa que siempre él le dedicaba. No se dio cuenta del tiempo, pero cuando Sesshomaru regresó anunciando desde abajo que prepararía la cena, Lyn ya había terminado lo esencial.

Luego de algunos retoques, el olor de la exquisita comida de Sesshomaru subió por las escaleras hasta su nariz. Para Lyn, Sesshomaru era un hombre perfecto, que podía cuidarla incluso cuando ella no sabía nada de la vida. Bajó corriendo.

-¿Qué hay para cenar? Me muero de hambre. –Frotó su estómago. –Ni siquiera comimos nada desde el desayuno, harás que muera en serio.

Sesshomaru abrió la olla y le indicó que se acercara a ver por sí misma, y cuando ella lo hizo la abrazó por la espalda, aspirando su aroma desde su cuello, pero Lyn se sobresaltó y dio un brinco hasta el otro lado de la cocina.

Ella lo rechazaba desde el beso. Lo besaba y lo rechazaba. A parecer, ella estaba confundida. Se sintió incomodo por un momento, pero resolvió no darle importancia. Lyn era como una adolescente, necesitaba tiempo. –Si quieres puedes prender la chimenea y comemos en la alfombra.

Lyn recuperó el ánimo. –Está bien. Hace bastante frío en esta casa, es muy helada.

-Para eso está la chimenea. –Vociferó Taisho, para que Lyn, que ya se había ido lo oyese.

-¡Haré el mejor fuego!

Sesshomaru rió. Ella ya había hecho el mejor fuego en su corazón, en sus pantalones y en todo su cuerpo. Cuando terminó, sirvió los platos y lo llevó todo en una bandeja hasta la alfombra. Ella estaba sentada a lo indio trenzándose el cabello.

-Me gusta suelto.

-No quiero que me moleste mientras como. Pienso devorarlo todo. –Se jactó de sus objetivos.

-Yo también. –Rió Sessh, maliciosamente, pero Lyn no lo escuchó.

-¿Qué?

-Comamos, antes de que enfríe.

Efectivamente, Lyn estaba muriendo de hambre, y fue la primera en terminar. Se veía tan llena de vida. Envidió por un momento su libertad.

-Tienes arroz en la boca. –Estiró sus dedos para quitarle un grano de arroz que no existía.

-¿Dónde? –Preguntó Lyn nerviosa.

-¡Es mentira! –Carcajeó Sesshomaru. –Es un truco.

-¿Un truco? –No pudo preguntar para qué, porque Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre sus labios y tomando su cuello suavemente con sus manos, la besó. Con la otra deshizo lentamente el cabello trenzado de Rin.

Lyn correspondió el beso y lo hizo más intenso. La chimenea y el contacto físico los hizo acalorarse. Rin suspiraba y Sesshomaru sólo sabía que no podía esperar más. La deseaba y la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, había esperado demasiado aquel momento. Quería que ella fuese suya de todas las formas posibles y que luego, ella no se pudiera marchar nunca más, y que aquello fuese por propia voluntad.

Lyn no quería abrir los ojos, pues le avergonzaba la mano de Sesshomaru que bajaba lentamente hasta su busto. Quería ser acariciada ahí, y en todo su cuerpo. Él le sacó el chaleco y la tumbó sobre la alfombra, corriendo todo lo demás. Se quitó la chaqueta y se recostó a su lado.

-Quiero esto… -Le susurró al oído, tomando su cuello cariñosamente y plasmando besos en su oreja. –No me importa nada más. –Le aclaró, para que Lyn no tuviera dudas. -¿Y tú? ¿Quieres?

Rin no respondió, pero lo besó fervientemente. Sesshomaru se tumbó sobre ella y le quitó una a una sus prendas. Su cuerpo era como lo recordaba y aún más apetecible. Sus senos eran generosos. No podía parar de masajearlos y pasar su mano entremedio de ellos. Su fina espalda y sus brazos que daban los abrazos más abrumadores. En el vientre, descubrió las secuelas casi imperceptibles de dos embarazos, tal y como las recordaba. Se sintió aliviado de comprobar que ella efectivamente era su esposa, que estaba viva y que lo quería de nuevo. Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó totalmente. Sesshomaru quiso entonces, satisfacerla de todas las formas posibles. –Me gustas. –susurró, mientras bajaba por su vientre. –Me gustas mucho.

Lyn jadeó. Trataba de pensar. No podía creer que Sesshomaru le estuviese dedicando esas palabras. ¿Y Rin? ¿La había olvidado? No importaba. Él le dedicaba esas palabras sólo a ella. –Me gustas también. -Jadeó.

Sesshomaru sonrió, subió su rostro hasta su cara y la besó. Con las manos le quitó la ropa interior. Lyn se resistió, pero su lucha se escabulló entre los besos que él le daba en su clavícula y que no paraban. Se sumergió en el ritmo frenético del momento.

Taisho se alzó sobre ella, se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó el pantalón, dejando su miembro al descubierto. La miró a los ojos, mientras ella recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. Se veía exquisita tendida desnuda sobre la alfombra. Sentía la urgencia de penetrarla, pero la necesidad de admirarla y amarla tan lento como fuese posible.

Lyn se sentó y tomó entre sus manos su virilidad. Ese sólo movimiento hizo que Sesshomaru perdiera la cabeza y la aprisionara entre sus brazos para recorrerla con sus manos. Ella actuó por instinto. Quería disfrutarlo todo de él. Lo masturbó hasta que Sesshomaru no pudo más y la tumbó para corresponderle. Preparó con sus manos la húmeda entrada de ella durante segundos que parecieron milenios y entró en ella.

Lyn descubrió que no era virgen, y que la embestida de Sesshomaru le pareció la sensación más placentera del mundo. Sentirse tomada, amada, entregada totalmente a una persona era una mezcla extraña de deseo y amor. –Oh Lyn. –Musitó Sesshomaru, a penas pudiendo contenerse entre embestidas, mientras ella suplicaba más repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando terminó, ambos estaban agotados. Sesshomaru apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y la abrazó. Rin acarició su cabello y su espalda. –Eres genial. No sabía que podía sentirme así. –Exhaló.

-Tú eres deliciosa, Rin.

Lyn no se percató de inmediato. De repente, sintió una bofetada de estupidez y un pesar cayó sobre cuerpo, entumiéndola. -¿Cómo me llamaste?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NA: SORPRESA! Sí, dos capítulos en un mismo día. El final se aproxima. Al fin, Sesshomaru está en una situación en que debe decirle la verdad o perderla para siempre. Pero... será eso lo que ocurrirá? Nuestro Sesshomaru es tan tonto! Sólo es un hombre consumido y arruinado, y un cobarde de primera. Esperemos que no pierda a Lyn para siempre. :D**

**Muchisisisimas gracias por leer este capítulo también. Espero sus comentarios (y reclamos), que seguramente llegarán muchos odiando a Seshomaru (jajajaja).**

**Nos leemos, muchos cariños a todas (os).**

**Sayonara!**


	7. Capítulo 7: Decisiones

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ HECHO COMPLETAMENTE SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

Ella viajaba errante buscando una identidad. Sesshomaru Taisho tenía sólo unos días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Rin recordar que ese triste peliplata de envolventes ojos azules es el hombre que ama?

**ENAMORARTE OTRA VEZ**

**Claudia Gazziero**

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando terminó, ambos estaban agotados. Sesshomaru apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y la abrazó. Lyn acarició su cabello y su espalda. –Eres genial. No sabía que podía sentirme así. – Exhaló.

—Tú eres deliciosa, Rin.

Lyn no se percató de inmediato. De repente, sintió una bofetada de estupidez y un pesar cayó sobre cuerpo, entumiéndola—. ¿Cómo me llamaste?

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**DECISIONES**

Un frío intenso la abrumó y vacío su corta existencia. En los dos años que llevaba su miserable y frágil memoria nunca se había sentido tan insignificante y sola. Había superado el hecho de no tener ningún recuerdo demasiado fácilmente en comparación a lo que sintió en ese instante, cuando Sesshomaru la excluyó sin anestesia y sin remordimiento de su vida.

Lo miró con reproche, como si la vida se le fuese en ese pesar, pero él no se dio por aludido. Su corazón tintineó en el pecho, mientras unas terribles ganas de llorar subían por su garganta, mientras él seguía reposando tranquilamente en su regazo. Se sentó en la alfombra, corriendo a Taisho con desdén.

—Me llamaste Rin.

Sesshomaru Taisho no se había sentido tan estúpido hacía años. Sintió la abominable sensación de tenerlo todo en un momento y perderlo en el siguiente. Miró sus manos, había roto todo tipo de intimidad. Entonces, con un suspiro desesperado supo que tenía sólo dos opciones: decirle la verdad de inmediato, o perder a Lyn para siempre. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, pero cuando ella lo miró con su infinito escrutinio, no pudo abrir la condenada boca.

—Me llamaste Rin, otra vez —repitió, pero Sesshomaru parecía no escucharla, estaba demasiado metido en su mundo como para notarla. No pudo evitar lagrimear sutilmente.

—Yo… Lyn. Quiero decir… lo que pasa es… —parafraseó como si volviese a ser un adolescente.

—¿Es qué…? —Inquirió violentamente Lyn.

Sesshomaru dudó un momento. —Nada…

Cerró los ojos. No quería ver lo que le depararía el futuro en adelante. Sesshomaru Taisho había sido un cobarde _otra vez._ ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser decirle que ella era Rin? ¿A qué le temía tanto? ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto tan dependiente de ella en apenas una semana? ¡Por Dios, había pasado dos años sin ella! No recordaba haber muerto por ello. Si ella lo dejaba, el mundo seguiría existiendo. Dudó. No era cierto.

Nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo.

Lyn se levantó de la alfombra y se vistió demasiado rápidamente. No la observó, no fue capaz de mirarla. —¿Sabes una cosa? —murmuró Lyn al pie de la escalera. Su voz estaba cortada. —Me aterra pensar que pude haber engañado a alguien contigo. Alguien que me espera ansioso… y por nada.

Subió corriendo a su habitación sin poder evitar llorar y dio un portazo que hizo que todas las ventanas de la casa tambalearan. Con el golpe, uno de los cuadros que había en la pared cayó, dejando al descubierto un retrato que estaba detrás, de Sesshomaru y una mujer. Sesshomaru y Rin. Se perdió en los ojos pardos profundos de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que esa mujer era demasiado igual a ella lo primero que pensó fue en justificar a Taisho por confundirla con Rin, y en ese pensamiento, descubrió la verdad.

De pie, apoyada en la puerta, su corazón empezó a palpitar violentamente, tanto que sus oídos se saturaron del sonido, impidiéndole percibir nada más. No pudo escuchar que Taisho estaba afuera golpeando y disculpándose con ella. En lo único que pudo pensar fue en Rin. Se llevó las manos a los ojos para detener el llanto desesperado que subió a la superficie, y cayó sentada.

Rin era pintora, era madre y era esposa de Taisho. Había encontrado a su familia, Sesshomaru lo era. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Y si lo hubiera hecho, ¿le habría creído? Estaba segura que no. Se maldijo por su inmadurez. Ella se sentía como una adolescente, y de repente descubría que era una mujer con la vida resuelta. Se sentía aturdida.

Observó el pie del cuadro detenidamente. Decía: "¡_Para mi amado esposo S.T. Feliz Navidad_!" Leyó las iniciales con temor. –Sesshomaru Taisho… —Musitó para sí misma. Era un regalo para su esposo Sesshomaru Taisho. Ella misma lo había pintado. Miró el atril en él estaba el cuadro casi terminado que estaba pintando para regalárselo en Navidad. Era la misma técnica y el mismo uso del color.

Afuera, Sesshomaru murmuraba y mentía. Decía que había sido un error y que de verdad estaba enamorado de ella. Declaró querer a Lyn y que Rin estaba en el olvido. No supo cómo sentirse por ello.

No sabía cómo había sido Rin durante su vida, pero ella era Lyn. No quería ser Rin. Ella sabía cómo afrontar las cosas a su manera. Abrió la puerta y Sesshomaru casi cayó sobre ella. Se veía perdido y desesperado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —interrogó con voz dura.

—¿Decirte qué? —Quiso saber Taisho. Ante el silencio, miró dentro de la habitación y vio un cuadro de Rin. Supo de inmediato que Lyn lo había descubierto. Por un minuto el mundo se detuvo para él también. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. No estaba preparado.

Lyn recordó su primer encuentro con Sesshomaru, y cómo él había derramado su café al verla. Él la llamó Rin, pero ella no sospechó. La llamó Rin muchas veces, pero ella sólo se había molestado. Recordó el cuadro en la habitación de Sesshomaru. Él tenía una fotografía de su esposa en el velador, pero ella no quiso verlo.

Corrió hasta la pieza del peliplata un piso más abajo, sin detenerse a pedir permiso a Sesshomaru. Ahí, en el velador y boca abajo, estaba la prueba que necesitaba para confirmarlo todo: su foto. En ella, estaba Rin con dos niños, demasiado feliz y demasiado madre para ella.

—¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! —gritó furiosa.

—Yo… Tuve miedo. —murmuró Sesshomaru en la entrada, bajo el umbral de la puerta—. Tenía miedo de que no te quisieras quedar conmigo.

Después de mucho pensar la frase del peliplata se atrevió a responder. —Y tuviste razón, Taisho. No me quiero quedar.

Sus palabras zumbaron en los oídos de Sesshomaru. Ella no quería quedarse con él. Había fallado. Entró en una agónica desesperación sin igual. No podría soportar otra vez su partida.

Rin se acercó al espejo y se levantó la ropa. En él, pudo ver un vientre plano y magullado sin razón alguna. El vientre de una madre. Un vientre que había dado a luz a dos niños, y que tenía leves secuelas de embarazo. ¿Por qué no lo había notado? Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—¿Sabes Sesshomaru? Me habría encantado ser Rin. No puedo mentir.

Sesshomaru escuchó con atención, la voz de ella parecía más calmada. —El hecho es que no puedo serlo. No soy una esposa, ni mucho menos una madre. Yo… —El peliplateado se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, mirando el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. Estuvieron así, abrazados, unos cuantos minutos, sin que Lyn se atreviera a decirle la verdad. Una verdad que sabía que lo destrozaría por completo.

—Yo no puedo recordar nada.

Se separó de ella de inmediato. Había estado seguro de que Lyn había recordado todo al ver el cuadro, pero al parecer, aquello sólo pasaba en las películas. Sintió una profunda decepción albergarse en su corazón. Rin no estaba de vuelta. Seguía teniendo a Lyn. Lyn y sólo Lyn. Rin ya no existía más. Se sentó en la cama y no pudo volver a levantarse. Sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada. Estaba devastado.

Sesshomaru Taisho estaba arruinado.

No se levantó ni mucho menos dijo algo cuando Lyn se fue a su habitación sin volver a mirarlo. ¿Y ahora qué? Esa pregunta era todo lo que podía pensar. Sintió como ella cerró la puerta en el piso de arriba y gritó unas maldiciones, pero aún así, no se levantó.

La noche pasó demasiado larga y demasiado silenciosa para Sesshomaru Taisho. Aún sentía el calor del cuerpo de Rin en su piel, y pensaba cuán feliz había sido al tenerla de nuevo, aunque había sido sólo por un instante. Sintió que la vida le había dado una sola oportunidad de volver a poseerla y que no iba a volver a repetirse. Estaba confundido, no sabía si estaba decepcionado realmente por el hecho de que Rin no recordara nada. Después de todo, aunque ella no recordase, la verdad seguía palpitando en su cuerpo. Ella era Rin y no podía evitar ni negar aquello.

La misma Lyn quería saber su verdadera identidad, pero había reaccionado como una niña al saberlo. Había negado lo que era, y en Tokyo, a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, había dos niños que únicamente soñaban con su regreso. De hecho, un piso más abajo de ella había un hombre al cual no le importaba realmente si ella lo recordaba o no. También le gustaba Lyn. Era como Rin adolescente. Era fresca y divertida, impetuosa y atrevida. También había sido tímida y valiente. Lyn no era tan diferente a Rin, sólo que ella no lo sabía.

Quizás, ambos podrían empezar una nueva vida juntos, quiso ir a proponérselo en seguida, pero pensó que probablemente aquello era demasiado optimista para la situación en la que estaba y lo desechó. Lyn estaba dolida. Ella estaba lastimada, por que el único hombre en el cual había confiado tanto como para entregarle su cuerpo la había traicionado. Sesshomaru al fin lo había entendido. Todas las veces que Rin lo había besado, y cuando hicieron el amor, ella le había profesado su amor: el amor de una chica sin pasado ni destino. Lyn era suya también, pero él no recibió su corazón, estaba cegado por la estúpida idea de recuperar a su esposa.

Rin nunca iba a regresar. Tragó saliva, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Empezar de nuevo con Lyn, era como volverlo a intentar con otra mujer. Sin embargo, era lo único que podía hacer. Esperó que saliera de la habitación. Estaba seguro de que ella saldría cuando pudiera ordenar sus ideas. Existía la posibilidad de que ella, al saber su verdadera identidad, y luego de mucho pensar, decidiera darle una oportunidad. No obstante, Lyn no salió esa noche de su recámara, ni a la mañana siguiente. Tampoco lo acompañó en el almuerzo.

Estaba volviéndose loco. La sola idea de que Lyn se suicidara o de que se hubiera escapado por la ventana lo atormentaba. Llamaba a su puerta sigilosamente, pero ella no respondía. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, y no sabía cuando ella afrontaría lo sucedido. Decidió darle su tiempo y esperar. Ella tenía que salir alguna vez de la habitación, y él estaría ahí esperando por consentir todo lo que ella propusiera. Si ella quería intentarlo de nuevo, aceptaría; y si ella se quería marchar…

Por muy esposo, amante y amigo que fuese de Rin y Lyn, él no podía tomar decisiones por ella. Cerró los ojos, intentando aceptar lo que su mente proponía. Le resultaba muy difícil la idea de dejar que se marchase y no volverla a ver, pero era sabio hacerlo. El amor conyugal no podía ser forzado.

Se retiró a su recámara a reposar el almuerzo. Intentó no dormirse, pero el sueño le trazó la cuenta de una noche entera en vela. Cuando Rin superó la impresión y decidió salir de la habitación Sesshomaru no despertó en seguida. Escuchaba su voz dentro del sueño. Un sueño en el que él y Lyn vivían felices.

—¡Sesshomaru! —Alzó un poco más la voz. Taisho se revolvió entre las mantas, para despertar sobresaltado.

—¡Rin!

Lyn hizo caso omiso. Ya no podía culparlo. Ella era Rin Susuhara.

—Disculpa, no sé cómo llamarte… —murmuró confundido, intentando despertar completamente.

—Llámame Rin, si así gustas. De todas formas lo harás… —Su voz sonó molesta, incluso asteada de la situación repetitiva y dramática a la cual se había enfrentado hacía días. Estaba cansada de Taisho y sus errores.

—¿Qué necesitas? ¿Quieres hablar ahora? —le propuso. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta donde Rin, pero ella no dejó que se acercase a más de un metro.

—Quiero ver a mis hijos. Quiero conocerlos. —Rin se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos en su rostro. Parecía atormentada. —Quiero ver sus caras, y escuchar su voz.

—¿Te quedarás con nosotros? —Temió preguntar.

No tardó en responder. —No lo haré.

Sesshomaru se enfureció, trató de controlarlo, pero le fue difícil de todas formas. —¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?

—No lo haré, porque no quiero hacerlo.

La verdad era que Rin quería ver a esos niños más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Pero no se sentía preparada para nada. No todos los días descubres que tienes una vida completa.

—Quieres hacerlo, pero eres cobarde. —Aseguró Sesshomaru, sin medir las consecuencias.

—¡Cobarde yo! —Se exhaltó Rin.— ¡No soy yo la que tuvo miedo de decirme la verdad! No tienes el derecho, Sesshomaru Taisho. No tienes el derecho de juzgar mis decisiones. ¡Tú no eres _nada_ mio!

—¡Cómo que no lo soy! ¿Acaso hacer el amor significa nada para ti?

—¡Tú no hiciste el amor conmigo, lo hiciste con tu esposa!

—¡Tú eres mi esposa! —Sesshomaru se llevó la mano a la cabeza y revolvió su cabello complicado. Estaba exasperado.

—¡No lo soy! ¿Qué no me ves?

Guardó silencio. Se sintió segura de ello. Ella no era Rin Susuhara, aunque su ADN dijera que sí. Lyn era una muchacha que tenía la vida por delante. No aspiraba a grandes cosas, sólo sabía que no era una madre. Lyn no era más que una niña.

Taisho la tomó de los brazos violentamente e intentó reflexionar con ella. —¿Tienes miedo? ¿Tienes miedo de que los niños no te reconozcan? ¿o es porque estás asustada? Si estas asustada, te puedo asegurar que estaré contigo y te ayudaré. Ser mamá es tan difícil que podría morir, pero muchas mujeres lo son y no han muerto. Esos niños son lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado. —suspiró.— Que NOS pudo haber pasado… Estaré contigo.

La suave voz de Sesshomaru inundó sus oídos de promesas. Lyn no quería promesas, Lyn quería certezas. No estaba segura de si podría hacerlo bien. Sesshomaru tenía razón. Estaba asustada como nunca lo había estado durante su corta vida. No era como si se hubiera embarazado y tuviera nueve meses para asimilar la llegada de un hijo, tampoco como si hubiera adoptado uno. Los dos niños que la esperaban eran parte de ella, frutos de su vientre. Si fallaba, no sería el error de cualquier mujer, sería el error de su verdadera madre.

—Yo… lo decidiré cuando los vea. ¿Puede ser? —Titubeó, al borde del colapso.

Sesshomaru la soltó de inmediato y le dio la espalda. –Lo haremos como tú quieras. Sólo te pido que pienses dos veces lo que sea que decidas.

Lyn asintió. No podía negar que estaba aterrada. ¿Qué pasaría al ver a los niños? ¿Los recordaría? ¿Ellos la reconocerían, o la habían olvidado ya? Al menos, tenía la esperanza de que al verlos los recordaría. Había escuchado que el amor de una madre era el más grande del mundo, y quizás ese mismo amor podría hacer un milagro para ella. Quizás si recordaba, ya no querría dejarlos nunca, y podría retomar su vida. Una vida con Sesshomaru Taisho.

Mientras tanto, no podía quedarse con él. Sin sus recuerdos, Rin Susuhara no era más que Lyn, una vagabunda errante sin identidad. Sesshomaru no estaba enamorado de Lyn. Él amaba a Rin más que a cualquier persona en el mundo. Lo veía en sus ojos, lo escuchaba en su voz y lo sabía cada vez que él le dedicaba una sonrisa o hablaba sobre su esposa.

Sesshomaru Taisho también decidió apostarlo todo al efímero momento en que ella viera a Kagome y a Shippo. Si ella no recordaba, entonces podría decidir lo que fuese mejor. Él no iba a oponerse.

Arreglaron todas las cosas para partir de inmediato a Tokyo. Sesshomaru calculó que podrían estar allá antes de la medianoche. La noche de Navidad. Afuera, la nieve caía tranquila, llena de magia navideña. Las cabañas aledañas tenían pequeñas lucecillas adornando las fachadas. El espíritu de la fecha daba alegría a todas las casas del pueblo, menos a la de él. La cabaña de Taisho estaba vuelta un caos de sentimientos coartados.

Rin bajó con la ropa vieja con la cual había llegado ese día al _stand_ de Sesshomaru, en busca de su perfume favorito. Sesshomaru le dio una manta para que se cubriese las piernas durante el viaje y no sintiese el frío de las montañas.

Lyn no mencionó palabra durante horas. El camino siempre oscuro y lleno de nieve los conducía lentamente hacia la casa de Taisho. Rin lucía nerviosa y llena de dudas. Estaba asustada. Sesshomaru también lo estaba. Estaba aterrado de que Rin lo abandonase. No podía vivir sin ella, ya no. Maldecía el día en que ella había tenido el accidente. Maldecía su suerte y su cobardía. No había podido enamorarla. En lugar de eso, se había enojado con ella en repetidas ocasiones, la había ofendido y recordaba incluso haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara. Quizás, no merecía volver a ser feliz.

Sesshomaru Taisho era tan endemoniadamente complicado. Se enojaba por nada, le cansaban las conversaciones densas y tenía miedo de la verdad. Él no valía la pena. Se sentía como una alimaña. Sin embargo, a Lyn, no podía dejar de parecerle el hombre más atractivo del mundo, con sus penetrantes ojos ámbar, su cabello largo exquisito y su voz exageradamente masculina. Por más que quisiera evitarlo, estaba enamorada de ese hombre. Aquello era lo único que Rin Susuhara y Lyn tenían en común.

—Si me marcho… ¿qué pasará contigo? —Murmuró Lyn, mientras Sesshomaru conducía, también sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué puede pasar conmigo? Seguiré con los niños. —Aseguró. Aquella era la respuesta obvia, pero Lyn no se refería a eso.

Insistió. —Me refiero, a qué harás.

—Seguiré con mi vida, supongo. —Susurró con pesar.

Rin no respondió. Cuando el auto se detuvo fuera de la casa de Taisho, Lyn pudo ver claramente a cuatro personas haciendo una figura en la nieve. Cerró los ojos antes de distinguir a cada uno de ellos. No quería ver más. Sesshomaru tomó su mano y la invitó a salir del coche. Rin salió con los ojos cerrados. A lo lejos, escuchó la voz de un niño.

—¡Es papá! –Gritó Shippo, y corrió hasta Sesshomaru.

—¡Papá! –Chilló emocionada una chiquilla.

Supo que no tenía más opción que abrir los ojos. A un pie del auto, Lyn vio en esos dos niños algo tan grande que no pudo describirlo con palabras. Cada uno de ellos era como un poco de vida dentro de sí misma. Esos niños habían salido de su cuerpo. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, sin poder retenerla. Ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia aún; abrazaban a Sesshomaru, y le preguntaban cosas. Rin los miró con detención. El mayor, parecía bastante grande, sus ojos eran como los de Sesshomaru, la menor, era apenas una niña pequeña, aún se tropezaba al caminar, y no podía decir todas las palabras. Su voz era tan dulce como los besos de Taisho.

Sin embargo, aún con ellos enfrente, Rin no pudo recordar. Había apostado todo a ese momento y no lo había conseguido. Cayó al piso y tapó su rostro de vergüenza, intentando evitar los sollozos que salían por su boca.

Los niños notaron su presencia, y Sesshomaru dejó de juguetear con ellos. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, y cómo presentarles a su propia madre. No supo que decir.

—¿Quién es ella? —Quiso saber Kagome, la pequeña. Se acercó a Lyn, en el piso e intentó correr sus manos para poder ver su cara.— ¿Por qué llora, papá?

Shippo, el mayor, estaba en silencio. No podía moverse. Recordaba a esa mujer, a pesar de que no podía ver su cara, sabía quién era. Estaba asustado. ¿Era un fantasma de su mamá? Se aferró a la pierna de Sesshomaru.

—¡Sesshomaru! ¡No sabíamos que llegarías a cenar! —Interrumpió la voz de una mujer. Rin levantó el rostro de inmediato.

—¿Rin? ¿Qué…? —Se alarmó Kikyo Takani, la madrina de los niños. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Kikyo, ¿nos dejas un momento? Te explicaré luego, pero lleva a los niños adentro. –Le rogó Taisho con la mirada.

Takani asintió y desapareció con los pequeños. Hubo un largo silencio entre Sesshomaru y Lyn. Finalmente, ella decidió romperlo, y con él, el corazón de Taisho.

—No puedo recordarlos.

Sesshomaru supo de inmediato, que ese dolor que sintió en su pecho, no se apagaría nunca. Había puesto toda su esperanza en ese momento, pero no había pasado nada. Rin nunca regresaría. No sabía qué hacer.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí! ¡Cómo voy a mentir con respecto a eso! ¡Son mis hijos y… no los puedo recordar!

Inuno estaba mirando la escena desde lejos. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Rin estaba viva, pero parecía devastada. Su hijo también lo estaba.

—Lyn… yo… —Sesshomaru no sabía qué responder a ello. Quería retenerla a como diese lugar. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ese momento? ¿Ella se marcharía? ¿Era el final para ambos?.— Yo te amo.

Lyn se levantó y caminó lejos del auto, dando vueltas mientras frotaba su cabeza contrariada. —¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Tiene que haber algo más!

—¿Y si no lo hay qué? —Solucionó Sesshomaru.— Podemos intentarlo de nuevo, aunque no recuerdes nada. Yo sé que tú me quieres.

—No es posible, yo… tengo que irme.

Finalmente, Rin había dicho esas palabras, a las que Sesshomaru Taisho tanto temía. —No puedes dejarme… —Rogó.

—Sí puedo, Sesshomaru… entiéndeme. ¿Qué madre no recuerda a sus propios hijos? Me siento tan… avergonzada. —Lloró, como no se había permitido nunca llorar frente a él.

—No llores… —La cobijó en un abrazo intenso.— Estaré contigo. Te ayudaré en todo. Por favor no te vayas. Tú perteneces a este lugar.

Sesshomaru Taisho estaba apostando su propia vida en el intento. Si Lyn volvía a la triste vida de una mujer errante nunca podría perdonárselo.

—¿Quién era esa mujer? —Quiso saber, antes de tomar una decisión errada.

—¿Quién? ¿Kikyo?

Lyn recordó su nombre. Ella era la mujer con la cual Sesshomaru esperaba rehacer su vida, el real motivo de su viaje a las montañas. Olvidar a Rin para empezar de nuevo con ella.

—¿Te casarás con ella? —Lloró, aún en su regazo.

Sesshomaru derramó una lágrima también. Ella estaba tan asustada. Lo único que quería era protegerla. No había manera de que se casara con Kikyo, no después de amarla tanto. Sesshomaru Taisho estaba seguro al fin: amaba a Lyn incluso más que a Rin.

La amaba porque había sido ella la que lo había sacado de una agónica viudez, la que lo había hecho creer en los milagros nuevamente. La que lo había transformado en un hombre joven, desesperado por cortejar a una muchacha. Era ella la que lo hacía desearla hasta el infinito, querer una vida entera juntos y tener muchas primeras citas en muchos lugares y sorprenderse en cada una de ellas. Lyn le había dado vida nuevamente, y traía esperanza para su familia. No lo había entendido hasta el momento en que ella decidió marcharse, y esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

—Por supuesto que no. —Dijo férreamente.— No podría casarme con otra mujer que no seas tú. Siempre te querré sólo a ti, seas quien seas y cómo seas.

Lyn dejó de sentir por primera vez, envidia de Rin. Ya no podía sentir envidia de lo que ella misma había significado para Sesshomaru. Después de todo, él le estaba ofreciendo una vida, aunque no recordase nada. Una vida en la que no había lugar para el miedo ni para las dudas, una vida con Taisho. —También te amo. –Musitó.

Cuando entraron a la casa, el abuelo ya les había explicado a los niños. Shippo se lanzó sobre ella y ansioso le dijo todo lo que la había extrañado. Conoció a Misao, y estuvo segura de que no había cosa más linda en el mundo que esos dos niños. Los besó y se dejó besar; abrazó y se dejó abrazar por ellos. No podía creer que existiera felicidad tal. Había tomado la mejor de las decisiones.

Se quedaría con Sesshomaru, y empezarían de nuevo. Si en su vida pasada, ella amaba a ese hombre, Lyn lo amaba aún más, por haberla hecho encontrar a su familia, aceptarla sin sus recuerdos, y darle una nueva oportunidad de tenerlo todo. Después de todo, ella era Rin Susuhara, la amada esposa de Sesshomaru Taisho, y lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

**FIN.**

**NA: HOLA! Al fin el último capítulo de esta historia, lo tenía escrito hace bastante, ya que esta historia la subí previamente al fandom de Rurouni Kenshin (No me acusen por ello) La verdad, es que nunca pude decidirme por qué pareja hacerla, así que hice dos versiones. (No se molesten u.u) En fin, Sesshomaru y Rin decidieron empezar de nuevo, aunque ella nunca recordó nada. Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para el amor. :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic que con tanto cariño escribí para ustedes. **

**Estoy muy agradecida de todos quienes me leyeron y me dejaron reviews a lo largo de los capítulos, sus palabras sirven siempre de ánimo y son cruciales al momento de decidir seguir escribiendo. Les agradezco nuevamente por eso. Muchos cariños a todas.**

**Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios para saber qué tal.**

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

LOS INVITO A PARTICIPAR EN MI GRUPO:

www(punto)facebook(punto)com(slash)groups(slash)cl audiagazziero

A través de este grupo podrán saber en qué estoy, en qué estoy trabajando, por qué me retraso, qué ideas se me ocurren, etc. Les puede servir, además de conocerme más como ficker y como persona. :) No tengan miedo de agregarme a facebook :)

* * *

29/09/2013


End file.
